It's The Same Old World
by Time-Dog
Summary: When video game characters suddenly appear in our world, chaos is sure to ensue. Follow the mishaps of this not-so-normal Mary Sue who attempts to rehabilitate these characters into the modern era. (Please forgive my rubbish summary and give my OC a chance!)
1. Chapter 1

**It's The Same Old World**

* * *

_A/N: Hello readers! T__his fanfiction was mainly written for my amusement but I hope you all enjoy it! As you know the characters from the Assassin's Creed world DO NOT belong to me. Please rate and review it!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: In which I am temporarily blinded**

Finally it was the summer! After the hard-work of finishing sixth form and A-Levels, I could relax and do whatever I wanted. But most importantly, I could game uninterrupted in peace without having to worry about deadlines for essays or revising for tests.

This weekend I was home alone. _Great! _More time for me to continuously play the PlayStation 3 non-stop. As I sink back into my beanie bag, placed a few feet away in the widescreen TV, I turn on the console with my controller. The screen flicks to the front of the Assassin's Creed III cover and I select it with excitement. Yes, I'd finished playing the whole game but, call me a geek; I wanted to reply it again in order to get full synchronisation for every level.

Right now I'm on the cinematic scene where the Templars are gathered to discuss plans to infiltrate Southgate. Ah, my eyes are only for Haytham Kenway, my favourite character. _Yes, don't laugh!_ I am in love with a fictional character from a game and book. Especially the book, Forsaken, because reading his journal somehow makes me feel as if I've personally known him myself, as sad as that sounds. There's just something about tall, black-haired, British villains that attracts me.

Ok, enough of delving into my personal choice of male preferences, the cutscene is almost finished. The camera focuses on the Grand Master of the Templars, as he gets up from the table and leaves. _But, what's this?_ It would usually stop about now and go to gameplay. Instead it has him strutting through the opaque and digital animus plains. Twisting the analogue stick here and there, I find with confusion that I cannot control him. I wonder to myself if this is a major fault whilst he continues to saunter towards the camera. He gets closer and closer, almost as if…as if he was walking straight towards me!

Suddenly there's a flash of white blinding light. Using my arms to shield my eyes, I cry out aloud. Whatever's happening is seriously freaking the hell out of me. _This kind of glitch doesn't happen, right?_

"W-what's going on here?" A booming deep male voice echoes, I could say the same thing but am frozen with fear. Again the rich and opulent voice enquiries out aloud. "Where am I?" I swear I recognise it.

It's still bright and I have to squint. I make out the figure of a tall and broad-shouldered person in front of me but I can't see their face properly. Then, just as suddenly as the lights appeared, they diminished until my eyes were back to normal. Lowering my arms slowly, I caught sight of a pair of brown, buckled, over the knee boots. _No, this is not happening?!_ My eyes wonder up to the white trousered legs, pausing at the area just below his scarlet waistcoat. Damn, that's a rather large _– What am I doing?! Concentrate now!_ I can feel my cheeks redden as I gulp and tilt my head, passing up the grey blue military style overcoat, to perceive the bewildered expression on the person's face. My jaw drops.

_Holy mother of God!_ Right there in front of me is none other than Haytham Kenway himself. _Ok, try not to fangirl, don't fangirl, please!_ I haven't squealed or moved yet, good sign, probably because of the shock.

"I-Who…Where…" Haytham stutters and begins to sway. "My…head is sp-spinning…"

_Is he ok?_ He does look very pale and now he's holding his head in his gloved hands. Haytham's staggering dangerously and looks as if he can't get his balance; actually he looks like he's had way too much to drink. Maybe if it had been a different person I would've laughed or found it funny but currently the mood was quite the opposite.

_Wait! Uh oh._ Haytham's eyes roll back into his head, not a good sign.

_No, no, NO! _

Before I have the chance to roll out of the way, the Grand Master of the Templars collapses on top of me.

_Eeeekkkk!_ This is when I let out a large squeal that sounded as if a pig had just been squashed. Yes, the noise I made was very unattractive and I was extremely glad Haytham was not conscious.

Luckily, my head was not crushed as it poked out over his shoulder but this could not be said for the rest of my body which was pinned down under his muscular frame.

_Mmmhhhh._ _This wasn't too bad._ I could get used to this, sure there was an unconscious man squishing me, nevertheless that man was the Haytham Kenway. And even though I was starting to get pin and needles, I feel somewhat content in this strange position. _Probably just my fangirl talking here._

I only attempt to move when I begin to find it hard to breathe. Slowly, I try to shirk out from under Haytham's weight and silently cringe when the beanie bag rustles loudly like a thousand shaking maracas. Somehow the sound does not wake him up thankfully, and I manage to slip away.

It was then that I realise the consequence of Haytham falling on top of me. My beanie bag had exploded and there were tiny plastic balls scattered all over the floor. I groan loudly and close my eyes, resting my head against a nearby sofa wondering how this could happen to me.

_Ok, maybe if I calm down and take a few deep breathes it will all go back to normal. Yeah, I'm probably dreaming anyway, now I'll just open my eyes and it'll be alright. _

Snapping open my eyes I see Haytham still sprawled over my busted beanie bag, it really does look like he'd been out on the lash and came back drunk, falling asleep on the first thing he fell into.

_Aww, he did look very sweet 'asleep'._ I feel bad for just leaving him like that on the floor so decide to move him to a more comfortable place that was the sofa. Dragging his body as gently as I could, I somehow manage to heave the upper part of Haytham's torso onto the sofa and then carefully placed his legs in position.

Taking a step back to admire my handiwork, I can't help but smile. The adorable sight of Haytham Kenway 'napping' on my sofa was tugging at my fangirl feels. I hold back a giggle but pause when he suddenly squirms.

It was dawning on me that I had an actual real life person, from a video game, in my house, one who would not be afraid to kill at any chance. Swallowing nervously, my eyes wander to his wrists where his hidden blade might be and I make up my mind not to remove it in case he thinks I'm an enemy.

Cautiously, I approach him. Haytham's handsome face was twitching in what seemed like pain and sweat covered his brow. Taking off his tricorne hat, I hover my hand above his high forehead. _C'mon __there's no time for __shyness__, __he could be really ill!_ I take a deep breath and lower my hand to get his temperature. It's extremely hot and I wonder if travelling across different dimensions causes fever. _Enough of pondering, go help him out already!_

Shaking my head slightly, I rush upstairs, grab a flannel, soak it in cold water and wring it out. Then I hurry back downstairs, fold it in half and place it upon Haytham's heated forehead. He flinches slightly under the coldness but doesn't wake up and after a few seconds his face softens.

_Well, __get you, tending to Haytham Kenway __like this._ I feel a small sense of pride as I watch Haytham sleep, knowing that I may be able to nurse him back to his usual sarcastic self.

BRIINNG BRIINNG!

Shit, the telephone's ringing! Shit, it's gonna wake him up! Shit, why'd it have to go off now?!

Sprinting to it, I lift up the receiver and run into the kitchen, so as not to disturb Haytham.

"Darling, is that you?" My mother's voice calls out.

"Yes, it's me, mum." I pant down into the phone. _Shut up, I know I'm very unfit!_

"You sound like you've been running!" She exclaims hopefully. _Yes__,__ my mother wants me to become more active, as if that's going to happen! _

Trying to get a normal breathing rate I reply hastily, "Er, nope! You must be imagining things, mum, all I've been doing is gaming."

I hear my mother sigh and I roll my eyes, what did she expect? "Well, don't play for too long. Your father and I are both…"

Here comes the lecture. I hold the phone away from my ear and make a few sounds of agreement.

"…Are you even listening?"

"Huh, uh yeah, mum."

"Now, we'll be back on Sunday, okay. And you know where all the food is right?"

"Yes mother! I'll be fine, I'm not a little girl anymore!" Wanting to end the conversation, I quickly say goodbye and hang up. _Urgh, parents are __such __a pain in the arse, when can I get enough money to __buy __my own place?! _

For a moment I forget about the man lying on my sofa as I place the phone on its stand and begin to fantasize about life on my own. Returning back into the living room, I see him, Haytham Kenway is starting to stir from his slumber.

_Oh God. Can I panic now?!_

I begin to wring my hands and chew my lips while he slowly stretches and groans as his eyelids flicker open. I literally cannot move and I'm paralyzed by the door. Suddenly Haytham's sharp steel blue eyes locks into mine.

_Oh I am well and truly fucked. _


	2. Chapter 2

**It's The Same Old World**

_A/N: Woah! I didn't expect reviews, favourites and follows so quickly! Thank you all! _

_To Templar's Creed: Glad to make you laugh! Yes, i always preferred Haytham over Connor, I was quite upset when i couldn't play him anymore in the game. However they are still family so I thought Connor deserved a part in my fic. He'll come in later though!_

_To Coral (guest): Thanks for reviewing! It really does encourage me. I hope you like his reaction in this chapter._

_To Phantom Nini: Yes, its just my fangirl feels that powered me to publish this. I had seen a couple of fics with this concept but i wanted to write something in my own style. Wouldn't anybody just asdfghjkl;' if their fictional love came to life though?! Don't worry my character will look after him alright! And I'll try and keep the plot interesting! _

* * *

**Chapter 2: In which introductions are made and the carpet ruined**

So here I am standing frozen on the spot while Haytham Kenway eyes me up. _Oh crap, I bet I look terrible. What did I __put on this morning? Oh yeah, some loose quarter length harem trousers and an old plain T-shirt. What? I wasn't expecting any guests__, let alone hot video game characters__! _While all this arguing was happening in my head, I notice Haytham carefully getting into a sitting position and taking off the wet flannel, all the time still watching me.

A slight uncomfortable silence now hangs in the air. _Shut up, I'm socially awkward! I never make the first move. _Just as it was about to get unbearable, Haytham clears his throat uneasily and slowly states, "Me-Haytham. I-come-in-peace. " He places his hand on his chest. "Where…" He gestures around the room. "…am I?" Then points back to himself.

_Wait- what just happened?_ _Haytham Kenway thinks I can't speak like a proper person!_ _Well this is just insulti__ng!_ _Now I know exactly how Ziio felt._

"Um, you know I can speak English." I answer indignantly wanting to protect my pride.

Haytham's eyebrows shoot up then he quickly recovers to wear an apologetic smile. _Asdfghjkl;! That smile! Did my ovaries just explode? _"Sorry! Please forgive my error."

I nod back at him, my twinge of annoyance now gone. _Oh of course, I'll forgive you! How could I not?_

"My name is Haytham Kenway, and who, may I ask, am I in the presence of?" He asks very politely.

I feel like I should courtesy, he's so official. "Er, I'm Tsubame Mizushima." Well I might as well flaunt my name at him too. It is then I realise that he probably wasn't used to Asians speaking English, no wonder he - _Hang on a second…doesn't Haytham have trouble pronouncing foreign names?_ Before he could hack at my name, I quickly add. "You can call me Suba. 'Sue-ba'"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Suba." Haytham manages to say it right and seems grateful as he smiles again. _Oh God, can he please stop messing with my ovaries!_ "I would be extremely thankful if you could please tell me where I am?"

_Crap, okay, do I just tell him the truth…? _Taking a deep breath I decide that it's best not to hide anything from him.

"Basically, you're in my house, in Boston."

Haytham looks slightly more relieved if not pleased. "Oh, thank goodness I am still in America."

"Erm, actually, Haytham…" _Ouch, now how do I put it to him without upsetting him? _"We're not in America. I live in Boston, Lincolnshire…in England."

It's now his turn to gawp at me and splutters feebly. "B-but, I'm…Lincolnshire…Boston, Boston n-not in Am-America?!"

I bite my lip as I stare helplessly at him. _Perhaps the fever has just made his reaction a lot worse._ Yup, that's got to be it, I've never seen Haytham act like this before, he's usually always so cool and composed. I better get rid of that temperature fast, before he does something stupid.

"Hey, um, Haytham." He's still blabbering to himself so I call out more loudly. "Haytham! Listen to me!"

He stops at once, startled from the assertiveness of my voice. _Damn, where did that come from, I need to learn to do that more often._ I speak more softly now that I've got his attention. "Look, you need to calm down. You've got a fever and it's just making you all dazed."

Haytham blinks and nods. "Yes, a thousand pardons." _My inner fangirl squeals with delight._ "You are correct, Suba, I am indeed not myself."

"Okay, now that's settled I'll make you a drink, alright."

"Will this elixir cure me?" he asked uncertainly.

I shrug and reply, "Well, whenever I'm ill and my mother makes it, I feel much better after drinking it. I thought you could try it and see what happens?"

"Is your mother a healer?"

_A healer, seriously, aww bless!_ I chuckle back at him, "No, my mother a masseuse but it's my father who's a doctor."

At this, Haytham seemed to be more satisfied. _He probably only got reassured by the fact that I'm a doctor's daughter. _"Very well, I shall try this miraculous healing elixir."

Beaming at him, I skip into the kitchen and rifle through the cupboards. Once I found my mother's special remedy jar, I chuck a spoonful of the dry herbs into a small pot, fill it up with water and heat it on the cooker. _Don't even ask me what's in it. Hello, if you didn't notice my mother is Asian, she hates using medicines, despite what my father says, and will alway__s try to treat small ailments using home remedies. _Whilst the drink was brewing away, I make myself a cup of tea, sipping on it to calm my excitable nerves. As soon as the concoction begins to bubble, I put out the flame and pour the drink into a mug that has the Batman symbol emblazed on it. _Gotta love Batsy._

With a drink in each hand, I slowly make my way back into the lounge where Haytham was still sitting up but was leant against the back of the sofa with his eyes closed.

"Umm, Haytham…Your er 'elixir' is ready." I call out gently, waking him up.

He thanks me and takes the hot drink, sniffing it cautiously. I sit down opposite him and nod encouragingly. Blowing the surface of the liquid, Haytham purses his lips and take a sip.

Before I can ask him what he thinks of it, Haytham spits it out, spilling the remedy down his front.

"Hey! Now look what you've done now!" I snap in annoyance. "You've just ruined your clothes!"

_Real great, now I was going to have to clean them! What am I? His maid or something? _

Haytham pulls a disgusted face and shoves the drink back into my hand, exclaiming, "That is the vilest thing I have ever tasted!"

"Well, what did you expect?! These homemade cures don't tend to taste like sugary rainbows. Just stop acting like a child and drink it up already! It'll do you some good!"

'_Sugary rainbows'? Really, Suba, am I losing my touch?_

Taking Haytham's arm, I try to get him to hold the mug when suddenly…

SHHIINNKK!

Out juts the hidden blade from underneath his sleeve_. And where does it happen to go? Well, me of course! It has to b__e that one person who has a slow reaction time._ It neatly slits across my wrist drawing blood and causes me to drop the mug, spilling the contents all over the floor.

"Oh shit! The carpet! Mum's going to furious!" Yanking some tissues out of its box on the table, I kneel down, attempting to dab dry the spilt drink. This isn't really working as my bleeding arm is now dripping down onto my mother's prized carpet.

Whilst I swore wildly I didn't notice Haytham crouch down beside me and I was caught by surprise when he grabbed my hands, thankfully now his hidden blade sheathed.

"Stop, Suba. You're wounded and you care only for your mother's carpet?" He spoke calmly not once breaking eye contact with me. "Have you no sense of self-preservation?!"

My cheeks blush in embarrassment and the fact that Haytham Kenway was actually holding my hands. _Is that my stomach doing backflips?_ Then he let go_, aww I was enjoying that_, and began to unknot his now stained white neck scarf. _Wait, is he actually going to do that chivalrous thing and- oh my god! _

Wrapping it tightly around my deep gash, I hold my breath, watching his hands working, revelling at this moment. _If only I met people like this in real life?_

"There, that should prevent it from bleeding anymore."

I mumble, "T-thanks. You didn't have to do that you know. I could've just got a bandage…"

Haytham shrugs it off, stands and stretches. _Ohh, I w__ish his shirt wasn't tucked in so tightly._ "No, I owe that much to you. You were merely trying to help me, but instead I have maimed you."

"Um, I'll just get you some paracetamol, then."

Frowning Haytham warily says, "Oh please do not waste your efforts on me! We wouldn't want any more spills now, would we?" _Sure glad the sarcasms back now._ "I'm sure this temperature shall pass soon."

I feel guilty about Haytham taking the blame so I gently insist on getting him some painkillers. "Really, it's alright. I swear this time it won't taste of anything and it'll be gone in one gulp!"

By the time Haytham could answer I was gone in a flash. _Ok, so __I could be quick when I wanted too, but that rarely happens__, only in emergencies__._ Reaching the medicine cabinet in the upstairs bathroom, I grab a box of paracetamol and thunder back to the kitchen. _Yes__, I know I'm not the most __graceful person when doing anything vigorous. _I fill a glass with water, catching time to regain my breath, and then speed walk back to my feverish guest.

"There you go!" I pass Haytham the glass and motion him to open his hand. When he reluctantly does, I pop out two small pills onto his palm and grin at him.

"I don't like that smirk on your face, Suba." He states drily.

Furrowing my brows, I scowl. "I'm not smirking!"

"Well, now you're not." _That sass._ Sighing he looks at me thoughtfully then rolls his eyes. "What will you have me do?"

_Umnngg! He actually said it. I should have recorded that so I could listen to the sexiness of his voice for an infinite number of times… _

"Hmm, what?! Oh yes!" I shake away the voices in my head. "Uh, you just swallow those pills. And you might want to drink the water afterwards, to help push them down."

Shrugging Haytham exhales deeply and throws back his head dropping the painkillers down his throat. He scrunches up his face as he gulps down the water.

"See, not so bad right?" I proclaim optimistically, trying to lift up his mood.

"I suppose not." He wryly replies.

"You should probably get some rest now." Then I remember his predicament. "Oh, shall I soak your flannel again?"

"Ah, yes, that would be most kind of you." Passing the no longer cold flannel to me, I leave him to lie back down.

When I return with his wet flannel, I find him snoring gently on the sofa. Smiling faintly I lightly place it onto his forehead. _Aww, I should take a photo-__Wait! __What the hell are you __thinking, Suba! Are you a freaking stalker?_ _No wonder you have so few friends…_ Scolding the musings of my mind silently, I distract myself by tidying up the mess left by Haytham and me.

_Oh man!_ I need to clean up the exploded beanie bag, as well! But most importantly, how the crap am I going to explain to my mum about the stains on her precious carpet? _Oh yeah__,__ by the way, mother, a charac__ter from a game just passed through our living room, but he was sick so I made him some of your special drink which he spat out, then he accidently cut me with his hidden blade._ _As if anybody would__ believe that__?!_

* * *

_Extra A/N: I just realised that this chapter could offend some readers, but I am Nepalese myself, so please do not think I'm racist! Please don't take anything seriously because I'm sort of mocking the things my family do. If you really don't like it, just send me a message. A thousand pardon's if any readers have taken offence!_


	3. Chapter 3

**It's The Same Old World**

_A/N: I hope this chapter doesn't bore you to death, i promise it picks up near the end! Please do rate and review! Thanks again to my reviewers, followers and favouriters._

_To 2 Lazy 2 Log in (guest): We all feel like your guest name, sometimes! OK! I'll try to update quickly for you! Thank you for the encouragement!_

_To Templar's Creed: I just had to use at least a few lines from Haytham, himself! YES! I totally agree with you, we need more Haytham! Why don't Ubisoft just make at least one game devoted to him?!_

_To Lachy The Nerd: Love your name! Oh my gosh! I'm so glad i've inspired you, that's the one thing any writer wants from their readers! Thank you soooo much and good luck with that story of yours, i'll be following it! If any of my readers would like to read something with a similar concept as mine but with the character Ezio, please don't hesitate to check out his fic, '**Two Worlds'**._

_To Zelink005: Yay,I made you smile! Thanks for reviewing!_

_To MerlinTardis: Thank you for the encouragement! _

_Phantom Nini: I'm so pleased that you liked the first introductions with Suba and Haytham, i had to do it! Yeah, good to hear that the fangirling is being taken so well! Yeah Suba may act and think a bit foolish sometimes but she's still a sharp person, sort of... I'll try and keep the quality going to the end! _

* * *

**Chapter 3: In which we attempt to clean up**

So with Haytham off in dreamland, I take the remaining cups to the kitchen sink and wash them up. _Mother won't let us get a dishwasher because it's not 'eco-friendly' but I think __i__t__'__s just an excuse to get me to do the dishes._ Afterwards, I dig around the cleaning cupboards to find some stain removal detergent. _Aha, gotcha!_ _It better do exactly w__hat it says on the label (Bang! __And the dirt is gone!)._ Putting on some rubber gloves and getting a cloth, I go back to the tarnished carpet then glower at Haytham's sleeping back. _W__hy did he have to be such a stubborn bastard?_

I follow the instructions and dab the carpet with the cleaner, careful not to scrub. _C'mon! Please come out! _To my extreme relief, the stains very slowly begin to fade until it could not be seen unless you squinted hard at it.

Sighing, I pushed a few strands of hair off my forehead with the back of my gloved hand. Okay, now to clear up the beanie bag mess. I return back the bottle and cloth to where they belonged and search for Henry.

Henry is our hoover of course. _Y'know, the red one, with the cute face and the long stretchy nozzle for its nose? _Once I find him in the recesses of our utility room, I drag him (Henry that is), into the lounge and plug him into the socket. Just as I'm about flick the switch on, I remember my sleeping guest.

I cough loudly and call his name. He doesn't stir. Approaching him cautiously, I poke his shoulder, Still not waking, I continuously jab him. _Ohh, it's very firm, __maybe __I should give it a squ-_

Before I can finish my thought, a hand grabs the back of my head pulling me forward, forcing me to kneel down onto the end of an extremely sharp point that touches my neck. _SHIT!_ I am now face to face with an angry and confused Templar who holds a blade tip over my jugular vein. _Well__ mark me down as scared and __aroused!_

Squeezing my eyes shut, I feel Hatham's breath on my face as he whispers coldly, "What are you doing in my chambers?" _Chambers…Does he still think he's in the Green Dragon Tavern? But more importantly, __never poke a sleeping Templar. Everybody got that?_

A squeak escapes my lips as he clenches my hair harder. "Answer me now before this," He digs the blade further into my throat but not too far to pierce the skin. "…ends your life." _Ok, not aroused, definitely not aroused! _

"H-Haytham, it's m-me, Su-suba!" I manage to choke out. "We're in-in my house in, Bo- Lincolnshire, E-England! R-remember, you've got a-a fever…" Fear grips my heart as I wait for the cool steel to stab through my neck. _At least I get to die a pretty badass way and even better, by Haytham's hand._

Unexpectedly, I feel the blade being withdrawn and hear it sheath back. The hand lets my hair go and I slowly open my eyes.

Haytham wears a disturbed expression on his face as he looks at me. "I-Suba, I am terribly sorry! Please, please forgive me. I don't know what came over me…"

Letting out a relieved sigh, I rub my neck, where the blade had been. "It-it's alright. I shouldn't have woken you up like that…"

"This damned fever is just causing far too many problems!" he barks in frustration as he stands up.

_I wish I could cheer him up, perhaps a hug to make it all better? No, that's just stupid Suba! _

"Umm, Haytham, why don't you go upstairs and sleep in my room."

He stared at me in shock. _Oops. Did I offend him? Is there some Georgian rule that says men can't sleep in young girls' beds? Probably._ "Okay…perhaps not then. I'd let you sleep in the spare room but it's not made…"

Looking around the room, Haytham suggests, "Why don't I just assist you in cleaning this area. It seems I cause less life-threatening complications whilst awake." Then he prods my beanie bag with the toe of his boot. "Who caused this spillage, anyway?

"You did."

"What on earth are you talking about?" He sounds and looks confused.

Didn't he know how he arrived here? _Crap, how am I supposed to explain thi__s? _"Okay, this is going to sound really weird…"

Haytham watches me expectantly, waiting to hear what I had to say. I take a deep breath.

"Basically, you, err, I was playing a game on this device," I point towards the console. "…when you just sort of, um, suddenly appeared out it. Oh and then you, you fainted on top of me whilst I was sitting on my beanie bag which exploded."

I observe Haytham's reaction. His eyes have widened slightly and he rubs his chin, deep in thought. _Now this was the Haytham I knew,__ well…__you know what I __mean._

"I see." He pauses and stares at the console. "When was that made?"

"Oh, umm, I don't know the manufacturing date but I think I brought it a few years back, two-thousand and nine, I think."

This is when Haytham's jaw drops and brows rise up. "Two…two-thousand and nine?"

I feel a twinge of sympathy, I can't imagine how dreadful it must be for him to have been unexpectedly sucked out of his world and thrust into the unknown future.

"Yes. You're in the twenty first century…"

"What day is today?" He asks urgently.

I look at my watch. "Twenty-eighth of June, two-thousand and thirteen."

Haytham gazes at an empty space for a long time, not moving or speaking. _Shit__,__ did I break him, __or something? _

Just as I was about to open my mouth, he shakes his head slightly as if bringing himself back to this reality and acts as if he heard nothing out of the ordinary.

"I have much to do, Suba, but before that, let us clear this mess."

Well he's taken the news rather well, too well for my liking. _Of course, if it were me in Haytham's place I'd probably have already started __bawling. _However, I don't want to ruin his mood so I half-smile, then pass him the hoovers nozzle. "Right. Here, take this." He holds it firmly and waits for more instructions. "Ok, when I turn on the switch, you just push that end across the floor, over the little white balls, got it?"

Haytham nods curtly, readying himself, his knees slightly bent as if preparing for a fight and hands tightly gripping the tube. _I'm actually teaching a Templar from the Georgian era how to hoover!_ With an over-exaggerated gesture, I flick the switch. Henry roars to live. And Haytham cries in complete shock, leaping back, utterly horrified.

_Oh my fucking god!_ I can't breathe! I'm laughing so hard and clutching my sides, I swear I could feel a six-pack coming on! My vision blurs as my eyes water and I just about make out Haytham backed up against the sofa, trying to get as far away from Henry as possible. I can't hear his grievances over my laughter and the blaring vacuum.

Finally when my laughter subsides to giggles, I wipe away my tears and gasp, "H-Henry won't hu-hurt you!"

With his lower lip curled, Haytham scowls, "That thing has a name?"

"Of course! Look." Pushing Henry towards Haytham, I point to the name inscribed on the side.

"You never warned me that the thi-Henry, was going to make such a din!" He crosses his arms over his chest attempting to recover his pride. "Moreover, what even is the beast?"

I didn't have enough energy to laugh raucously again, so instead I chuckle back, "Beast? Henry's no beast! He's just a, um, inanimate device that sucks up dirt."

Haytham glowers at the hoover suspiciously. "How can something, 'inanimate' be so very loud?"

He had did have a good point. _When were they going to invent silent vacuum cleaners anyway?_I shrug and reply. "Well, we'll just have ask the great scientists and engineers to fix that, then."

Still livid from the 'surprise attack' from Henry, Haytham refuses to use the hoover and sulks by the sofa, leaving me to do all the work. It doesn't take me long, though and when I finish I turn to Haytham.

"Look, I'm just going to put Henry away and I'll be back in a few seconds, alright?" As I drag the hoover away, I call out over my shoulder, "Don't touch anything!"

Call me paranoid, but I didn't exactly fully trust a handsome Templar from a video game who happens to be the antagonist, even if that man was Haytham Kenway. I had a hunch that he was itching to get a closer look at the PS3. _Probably thinks it's a device from 'Those who Came Before'. __Oh lord, he's not going to try and put the amulet in the disk tray is he?! _

No sooner had these negative ideas entered my mind, I hear a commotion from the lounge! _Goddamnit, Haytham! I tell you to do one simple thing and he goes off and does his __own __bloody __thing! _Fuming, I rush back to scold Haytham only to be blinded by a white light at the doorway of the room. _Oh__h,__ somebody gonna get hurt real bad!_

"Haytham! What the hell is going on?!" I scream.

Expecting a snarky comeback from Haytham I am completely taken by surprise when I hear an angry bellow.

"WHERE IS CHARLES LEE?!"

_Oh fuck a duck._


	4. Chapter 4

**It's The Same Old World**

_A/N: I don't know how to feel about this one...please rate and review your thoughts! Thank you to my new followers and favouriters, and of course the older readers! _

_To MerlinTardis: Finally, Connor's here, eh! Good to know i'm not the only person who uses the weird and crude phrase! Hopefully Haytham was in character! I send you a virtual hug, (^_^) for sticking with this fic!_

_To Illusa: Sure glad to have made you laugh! I think this one wont be as funny as the last chapter but stick around because i still got loads of ideas! Thanks for reviewing!_

_To Templar's Creed: I actually had to change a bit of this chapter after reading your review! I was much kinder to Connor before. I know it's not what you wanted but i hope i've met you half-way! I simply couldnt bring myself to do it, please dont be too disappointed! _

_To Lachy The Nerd: A THOUSAND PARDONS, SIR! You aren't at all being rude! Please forgive my ignorance! I have gone back and undone my error! Yes, I'd hoped to bring out Suba's personality in the form of her (sometimes vulgar) thoughts! Oh and I'll still be looking out for your fic! Do let me know when it comes back up!_

_To Anyahe: Yeah, the life of a fangirl, eh?! Asthma attack, aww i should use that one in the future! Thanks for dropping me an idea! Yes, ive never been comfortable with the X-box (please dont hurt me), as i've grown up with playstation, hence why my character has one too!_

_To Coral (guest): Oh pish! Any review, however small or long or critical, shall always encourage me! Yay, you love my story, now here, have a virtual cookie!_

_To Phantom Nini: I always thought people from the past would've been terrified by hoovers... Thrilled to know you are loving my story! xD Yerss, Connor's joined us!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: In which an epiphany befalls us**

Oh, if it couldn't get any worse! _If you're just tuning in, folks, I'll remind you that Ratonhnhaké:ton, aka Connor, has now just joined my club, which has only one other __member who coincidently happens to be his father._

Squinting through the harsh white brightness, I see the silhouette of two figures pressed against each other. _Have they resolved their family issues already? Are they hugging it out?_ As it did before, the lights soon vanish which gives a clear picture of what's happening in the room.

_To my dismay, it is not at all what my fangirl thoughts had hoped, rather quite the opposite._ Haytham holds Connor up against the wall, left arm outstretched and restraining his son's right one whilst his other hand is clenched around Connor's left hand. This is done in such a way that Haytham forces Connor's own blade to press his son's throat. Snarling back, the half-Native heartthrob, in full Assassin's regalia, is powerless in his father's hold.

_Oh hell no! There will be no more spills on this carpet!_

"STOP IT!"

_Man, these guys were really helping me get my authority out! At least it's got their attention. It's quite a funny sight actually._ Both father and son's heads turn simultaneously at me, still fixed in their deadly lock. _Now what, Suba? You do realize that these men could kill you right now, so easily. _Their stares are like daggers and I am instantly shut up. _Well, there goes my self-confidence down the drain. _

For a moment all eyes are on me as I am once again frozen, unable to speak. It is Connor who first breaks the silence by peering down at the older man, then whispering, "Father?"

Using this small moment of shock, Haytham head-butts his own son. Connor's head slams back into the wall and his body sags. Immediately, Haytham tosses the limp bulk onto the floor and stoops over it, his knee on Connor's chest and hidden blade pushed against his neck. _Oh shit, Haytham__'s going to murder his own son-__on my mother'__s carpet!_ A jolt of alarm forces me to action. "Don't Haytham!"

Looking back to me he says calmly, "Don't what?"

"Don't kill him!"

"I wasn't going to." Sighing, Haytham gazes back at Connor's unmoving form and gets off of him, withdrawing his hidden blade. "Well, not yet anyway."

"Haytham!"_ You sly little shit! _

Shrugging, he places his hands behind his back, tilts his head to one side, eyes still glued on Connor. "Did you hear what he called me?"

"What, Father?"_ N'aww, I can't actually believe Hay__tham is going to find out he's a father in my house! _

He nods then frowns, muttering, "I do not recall having a courtship with any Native woman…" _Well, okay, on his timeline he still hasn't even met Ziio yet, let alone do it with her, but here we are with __Connor declaring Haytham as his daddy!_

Edging closer, I take a better look at Connor. His hood has slipped off his head, revealing his salient features. In reality, it was much clearer to see the striking resemblance between father and son. Connor has the same face structure as Haytham as well as his overall frame and most prominently inheriting his nose and jaw.

"Well c'mon then!"

Haytham stares blankly at me. "Come on, what?"

"Help me move him to the sofa!" I nag.

"Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Because, he's your son! And because it wasn't very nice of you to try and kill him!" I answer matter-of-factly.

Rolling his eyes he coldly states. "That is impossible. He appears far too old to be my child and moreover he's an Assa- he's a Native."

_S__o, Haytham thinks I don't know anything about__ his world__. Do I tell him or feign ignorance? _"Umm, Haytham I, er I know about the Assassin's and, and the Templars…"

Furrowing his brows, he glares suspiciously at me. "How much do you know?"

_Ah, this is going to be tricky to explain? _I lick my lips then take a deep breath. "You better sit down, it may take while…" Without another word, Haytham takes a seat and I sit cross-legged on the floor. "Basically…"

I tell him everything. Absolutely everything I have in my knowledge about the two Orders. All throughout this, Haytham does not interrupt me as he listens intently, nodding or frowning occasionally. Only at discovering that he and Connor were video game characters does he begin to reveal his true feelings.

"So, that's it. It's all fake. That's all I am, a fictional character. I'm- I'm not even real…" Haytham says softly, not meeting my eyes.

_Oh Jesus, he's not feeling suicidal is he? But who wouldn't after finding out tha__t their entire life was make-believe__. _I feel a lump at my throat and swallow hard.

"Haytham, I, I can't imagine how you're feeling right now, but…but you are real. You are here. You're here with me and Connor. And whether or not you are a fictional character, you are alive. You are a living, breathing and feeling human being. Haytham even before…before this happened, you were still alive-"

"Alive?!" Haytham scoffs indifferently. "No, Suba. My whole existence was made up."

"You're wrong, Haytham." I shake my head and look him straight in the eye. "For what it's worth, you were alive in the hearts and minds of the thousands of gamers and readers who had the pleasure of playing you and, or reading your journal. They too experienced your trials and triumphs. They know what you'd gone through; I know what you've been through." Then I abruptly remembered something. "I-I once read somewhere that to see differently is to think differently. So please, think of this incidence as a…as a blessing."

At this, Haytham's mouth opens slightly and his eyes widened. "Suba, I…" Before he could finish, a loud moan then a string of words (in what I assume was Mohawk language) interrupts him. In the blink of an eye, Haytham straddles Connor preventing any movement and demands, "Who are you?"

_How the crap do people move so fast? And most importantly, Suba, don't think of incest! Forget about all those sick fanfics you read. _

"I am Ratonhnhaké:ton. And you, Haytham Kenway, are my father!" Connor states coolly to Haytham, still lying down. _Ah such poise and pride._

"So Rad-Radhu…" Haytham stutters awfully.

"If you cannot say my name, just call me Connor." _W__e all know where he got that sass from._

"Well, Connor, if I am indeed your father, then who, pray tell, is your mother?"

I see Connor's eyes harden as he growls, "You have already forgotten her?! Do you not even remember her name?"

Haytham's face twists up in confusion. "I don't kn-"

"Kaniehti:io!" Connor shouts, bristling with anger underneath his clueless father. "My mother loved you! And you left her for your precious Templars!"

"Wait, Connor." I call out_. I didn't want to watch these two to destroy th__eir relationship all over again. _His head inclines to listen to me and I feel his hostility roll off in waves. "Look, Haytham doesn't know your mother because they haven't even met each other yet."

"What?!" They instantaneously cry and then glare at each other before turning back to me. I sigh. "Well, as I've already told Haytham, you come from a video game, Connor and-"

"Video game?" Interferes the baffled Assassin. Making a sound of annoyance, Haytham remarks. "Tsch. Just let her continue, boy, she'll explain it all to you later. Suba, do go on."

Hesitantly, I watch Connor scowl but carry on when he doesn't speak. "Ok, Haytham, when you appeared here, I was on a level in the game where you hadn't met Zii- Kaniehti:io. However, Connor must've come from the future of the game, when you fiddled around with the console, Haytham." I glower at him in accusation.

"I was not 'fiddling' with the console device but studying the contraption with the many buttons and two rotating sticks." Haytham defiantly says.

"Oh, Haytham, the controller can turn the console device on! You've brought your own son from the future yourself!" I scold, feeling pissed off at him for not obeying me. Just as Haytham was about to make a remark, Connor interjects, "So what you are trying to say is that in this world, I have not yet been conceived?"

"That's exactly what she's telling you, boy. Moreover, she has just told you that neither of us exist in this reality. We are but fictional, made-up characters." Haytham coldheartedly declares. After hearing this Connor is devoid of any visible emotion, his eyes stare vacantly at the ceiling, I notice his jaw clenching and unclenching.

_Oh no, this Kenway hasn't been damaged too, has he?_

* * *

_Extra A/N: Does anybody know how old Connor was when he got his Assassin's robes? I've researched on Assassin's Creed Wiki but it doesnt mention his age, on some forums people said 18 or early 20's. I really need to know as it is vital for future chapters so if anybody knows the exact age please leave it in the review, thank you! _


	5. Chapter 5

**It's The Same Old World**

_A/N: Thanks for all the feedback on the age thing. I got a very large selection from 14-15 and 17-19. Someone pointed out that Connor was 17 during the Boston Tea Party mission and i checked the math which was correct, so I think i'll just avoid that question and make him 17+, that way he's definitely got the robes, if that's ok with you guys... Anyways there's more interaction in this chapter between the characters. Please rate and review to let me know if I'm keeping them in check! Thanks for reviewing, favouriting, and following!_

_To Shadow Katakura: Awesome name and thanks for answering and encouraging me!_

_To Templar's Creed: Thank your for your idea's! I don't know about the first suggestion because Suba lives in the UK but i really like the last suggestion! I think it will definitely happen some time in the future!_

_To Lachy The Nerd: Thanks for the compliment and answer. By the way, guys, you should totally check out his new fic, 'Foreign and Familiar' about an OC who's a guy that gets transported into AC3 with Haytham Kenway featuring prominently in it. Yes you heard me, an OC that is male! Should be very interesting! _

_To Anyahe: Glad the last chapter somehow managed to make you laugh! Ehehehe, the pleasure's all mine, dear! Thanks for answering!_

_To Guest: Aww, you left no name, ah well! Yes I totally agree with you about Haytham and getting a different perspective on the Templars. Thank you for reviewing!_

_To Coral (guest): Yes, i figured the same as you...Thanks for answering!_

_To Meyer331: Thank you for your suggestions, yes most of them i plan to do, dont you worry! Perhaps not the latter of them, i dont really know much about them, please dont hurt me! I know they're a popular comedic trio in America but in the UK not so much. As my character and I grew up in England i dont think it would be very realistic for her to know a lot about them._

* * *

**Chapter 5: In which men act like boys**

_Oh God, why did this have to happen to me?! I am burdened, not with glorious purpose, no, but two men who seem to hate each other's guts and have just found out that they come from a video game. _

"Umm, Haytham…I think you should get off him now." I suggest sheepishly. He looks down at the emotionless half-Native below him.

"Very well, since the boy has made no move to attack after discovering the truth, I suppose I can let him off the hook," Haytham curtly says. "After, he removes his weapons." _You crafty fox, you!_

At this Connor startles. "No. I will not let you take them away."

Haytham sighs and seems to tighten his hold. "Then, so be it. Suba, do you have some rope or anything that can be used to restrain my dear Son?"

_Yay, he's starting to acknowledge the fact that Connor's actually family, sure he's being all sarcastic, but one step closer to a loving bond, possibly… But Rope? What the hell? Does he plan to just tie Connor up until…until what? _

"And what good will that do?" I question boldly.

"Well for one thing, we don't know how he'll react once we let him loose."

"I am no savage!" snaps Connor. _Phew, the guy's gonna be fine!_

With a roll of his eyes, Haytham replies drily. "I never said you were. I was merely stating the fact that we have no idea whatsoever how you'll respond if set free, whilst still armed."

Connor scowls and mumbles something about "Never hurting innocents…"

_Hang on a second, here!__ I feel the __surge__ of standing up to injustice. _"But Haytham," I start slowly. "It'd be rather unfair if you're still armed but Connor isn't? I mean it just doesn't seem right to me…"

Haytham glares icily at me and Connor pipes up. "She has made a good observation, Father, you should listen to her."

When Haytham doesn't comment I continue. "I- I'm just saying that if one of you are not armed then the other should be also unarmed. It's just…fair." Connor nods smugly as his father frowns.

"Fine then, let the boy be equipped. But he shall still be bound." Declares Haytham gruffly.

_Hold up! __What about you, Suba?_"Wait! Before we go tying people up, I think you guys forgot one small thing." Both men look blank. "Uhh, me!" They still don't get what I'm trying to put across. "I'm unarmed!"

"What a surprise!" Exclaims Haytham sarcastically.

"Right, nobody is allowed any weapons!" I announce brusquely, holding out my hands. "No discussions! Hand them over."

Together, father and son glower at me and at the same time begin to spurt out protests, still in the same position as before. _Oh Jesus, it's like two kids argui__ng to their mother__ about toys. _

"SHUT UP!"

Surprisingly, they actually do and what's more I'm not freezing up. "Look, you're in my house and you will do as I say. And what I'm saying right now is that no one is going to be armed in this house, at all times! That's final. No more squabbling. Give me all your weapons right now! And don't even think about keeping your hidden blades!"

_Man, sure glad I don't have kids. I feel for all mothers in the world now. Who knew that two grown men could be so childish? _Perhaps, they'd seen something in my eyes or maybe it was just my screeching voice, nevertheless whatever it was, Haytham and Connor glance at each other before reluctantly starting to disarm themselves.

Haytham's still on top of Connor but has shifted slightly to allow him some movement. Connor relieves himself of his tomahawk and bow and arrows, placing them on the ground near me, then begins to undo his hidden blades. Haytham also undoes his with a sour expression on his face (it appeared he had left behind his sword in the game, thankfully). All throughout this, I catch snatches of what must have been insults, under their breaths, not daring to oppose me and once they both pass the deadly weapons over, I ask one more time, "Are these definitely the last ones, because if you have any more secret weapons hidden somewhere on your body, I swear you'll be made to strip naked and I'll search you myself!"

_Gosh that sounds a bit sexual…__ Ummmfff, imagine their bare__,__ muscular- Concentrate now, Suba. This is not the time! _They both pale and I imagine that they wouldn't be very comfortable with a strange eighteen year old girl violating their privacy and poking different parts of their body. _Ok, I swear that__ sentence__ was not meant to be dirty! _Judging from their reactions, I guess that they did indeed have more arsenals of concealed weaponry. "Haytham, get off Connor so that both of you can give me the rest of your weapons."

With a grimace, Haytham walks off to the table and starts to rummage between his clothing whilst Connor stands, rubbing the back of his head before he notices my glare then, like his father, swiftly delves for the hidden armaments. After a couple of minutes of me gawking at the places things could be kept, all the dangerous items were finally given up and there was a neat little pile on the floor. Father and son stood around it with huge frowns on their faces, clearly not impressed or happy with this outcome. _Is this what __power felt like, because it feels__ good!_

"There we go! Not so hard, was it guys?" No reply. I sigh then become serious. "Look, I'm going to put this away now and you two are going to stay here. If you dare get into a fight or wander out of this room, I promise that you will see my bad side and by golly, you don't want that. Trust me."

Suddenly, I remember the PS3. _Oops, better take that too i__n case __Haytham messes around with it again and __a red-coat comes through, or worse. _As I unplug the console I realise that carrying an armful of weapons would be rather risky. I spot a spare blanket my mother liked to keep in the lounge, _she just gets cold really easily ok! _I unfold it on the floor and carefully place the harmful objects on it. Once I'd done this, I wrap up the blanket with the weapons, cautiously lifting it and place the console and controller under my arm. _Urgh, it was pretty heavy._ Watching me struggle, none of the men offer me help. P_robably still pissed at me for taking their 'toys' away. _

I somehow manage to carry the makeshift sack to the garage, which was attached to the side of the house. Spying my old school trunk, _yes I went to boarding school, don't judge_, I undid the latches and open it up. There were only a few random items and my uniform in it, so I dump those out and chuck in the weapons with a loud clatter, it was now the 'trunk of death'. Luckily for me, my old locker padlock, still with its key, was amongst the random items and I kiss it before locking the trunk. Taking the key, I put it on a chain I always wore around my neck, with my little, silver sparrow pendant. (It's a sparrow because that's what my name, Tsubame, means in Japanese.)

Hurrying back, I hear that my command hasn't entirely been successful. They bicker incessantly as I enter the threshold.

"…had not disobeyed her, then I would not be here!"

"Oh, does poor little Connor miss his mummy?"

"My mother's dead! If you- "

"WOAH! Let's all just calm down here!" I interrupt before it all got out of hand and stand between them, pushing them apart. _Dayum, __even through the__ir__ clothing I can feel __their __muscles!_"What did I tell you guys?! Can you not follow simple instructions? Do I have to monitor every little single thing, you two do?"

They stare down at me. _Yes, I'm extremely short, don't forgot I'm Asian, five feet four, if you must__ know__. _I slowly fold my arms and calmly look back at them, not wanting to relinquish my power. Noticing that I wouldn't let a fight ensue, Haytham steps back first and says, "No, you don't have to babysit us, Suba. I was merely trying to explain to Connor the situation we're in before he lost control of his emotions"

Connor pushes his chest out. "I never did such a thing! I was only telling you a fact and when you did not like listening to the truth, you involved my mother into it!"

Throwing my hands up, I proclaim. "For God's sake! You two are behaving like children! And those who act like children shall be treated as such! Now before anyone can make another accusation or comment, you two are going upstairs to have some showers!"

Their faces show nothing but astonishment. I cringe inwardly. _Too much mummy perhaps?_ Hesitantly, Connor asks, "Umm, what are showers? It is not raining outside…"

_Brilliant, really brilliant! Do I actually have to help them wash? Actually that doesn't __seem like such a bad idea…_


	6. Chapter 6

**It's The Same Old World**

_A/N: I don't know if this will live up to your standards so p__lease don't be too disheartened by it! Maybe a bit dull actually...but the next chapter will have more...just more, I swear!_

_Thank you to any new followers, favouriters and reviwers as well as the old timers! _

_To Meyer331: Thank you for that history lesson! I do plan to incorporate that into my story in the future, don't worry!_

_To MerlinTardis: If i could, of course i'd let you do that xD Great to hear you like the interaction so far!_

_To Change of Heart-Good and Evil: Blimey what a name! Yay i made your day and thus this knowledge has brightened my day too! Awesome to hear that that all sorts of fans are also interested in my fic! Yes its a pretty funny image to have of Suba standing up to two very able killers! _

_To Anyahe: I'm sorry i didn't do as you asked, please don't hurt me! I just felt it would be a bit OOC if it happened. However fear not, the next chapter will quench your desire a bit, i hope! Thank you for your support!_

_To Lachy The Nerd: *bows* Thank you! You make a good point about female OCs...i'm starting to see them like you now! Yeah you'll just have to put up with the dirty fangirl thoughts i'm afraid! No problem by the way! _

_To Zelink005 (guest): Good to hear i'm keeping them in character, i'll try to keep it up! Thank you for reviewing!_

_To SOPH/ SOPH AGAIN (guest): Oh my dear, thank you enormously for reviewing almost every chapter in one burst! Sophia, you know very well that at school i am the reserved young lady, but don't doubt for a second that these thoughts do actually pass my mind in real life ;) Of course i was thinking about it, but decided against it...kind of...wait till the next chapter for more!_

_To XOreosX: Mmmm, oreos, love your name! Thank you for reviewing and letting me know i'm keeping the two guys in check. Thanks for the encouragement! _

_To Phantom Nini: Wooop! Still making you laugh! Yes, i try to capture the fangirling as realistically as possible, and dont worry i'm sure i would be worse than Suba!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: In which the concept of showering is clarified**

_Do I really have to explain this?! Of course you do Suba, look at their bloody faces; they have no flipping idea what a shower is! _

I put my palm to my face. "Look, why don't you guys just follow me to the bathroom. I think it will be a lot easier to see a demonstration." _NO, I am not going to shower in front of two men!_

The two family members look at each other before shrugging at me. They'd obviously seen my exasperation. The trip to the bathroom was uneventful; nobody says anything although I could feel their inquisitiveness as we walk across the landing and pass various rooms. When we reach our destination, Haytham speaks first. "Ah, you only wish for us to bathe. The vocabulary must have reformed since our time." _Bless you, you clever Templar, noticing the bathtub and thinking language had changed. _

Shaking my head, I quickly retort, "Actually, no. Although I still want you to get cleaned up, I don't want you to take a bath… I want you to have a shower." _So what, I could have been less difficu__lt and just let them 'bathe'__ but my parents are into the eco-friendly shit (more like __saving money), and I was just__ drilled into taking __s__howers. Besides, I didn't want them to take forever in there. _

Before anyone could speak, I twist the shower knob and a cascade of water beats down into the bathtub. "That's a shower, okay guys!"

Haytham's eyes widen whereas Connor flinches back slightly and glares suspiciously at it, asking, "What is this type of magic? Did you communicate with the Spirits using that metal arm? How does the water suddenly appear as if it raining?"

I try not to laugh at his queries and feel as though a few ribs may crack from the effort. Haytham rolls his eyes at his son. "Don't be so naïve, boy."

"I do not recall asking you anything, father." spits out the Assassin starkly_. The amount of sass these two have is actually off the scale. _

"Well, Connor, the shower works by, umm, a system of pipes that run to all around the house and er, distribute water at the end of whatever it is." I describe weakly. "Sorry I can't go into any more detail, but that's all I know about the plumbing of houses."

The half-Native nods to me. "That is fine. I think I have a better understanding of 'showers' now."

Beaming back, I announce, "So, who's going to shower first?"

"I shall." Haytham declares definitely. _Oh, daddy's setting a good example!_

"Right, okay then! There's the soap and this is the shampoo," I point to my father's 'manly bar of soap' then to a large bottle with a squirting top. _Yeah, it's some unknown Japanese brand, but it smells so nice and just makes my hair much lovelier._ "You only use that for your hair. Then after you've washed that out you apply the conditioner and rinse it out with water." I move my finger to the other bottle, next to the shampoo. "And, that's about it really."

As Haytham begins to take off his cloak he inquires, "Where shall I place my garments?"

"Oh, umm, just chuck them in that basket and I'll put them in the washing machine later. And before I forget," I quickly pop out, into the airing cupboard and return. "Here's a towel to dry yourself, don't worry its clean!"

Nodding, Haytham unbuttons his naval style coat. He's doing it so slowly; it's like a tantalizing strip tease. _Can I __just __rip it off, please?_ Noticing my eyes on him, Haytham cocks a brow at me and half-smiles. _No, don't do that to me!_ _Shit, does the Grandmaster know how to read minds?! _Connor appears to feel the awkwardness in the air and coughs noisily.

"Uhh, yeah let's go Connor…" I state loudly and drag him out. I shut the door gently and sigh, trying to forget that behind me was a stripping Templar god. I distract myself by trying to make conversation with Connor who stands uneasily in the landing.

"I, er, didn't manage to introduce myself properly. I'm Tsubame Mizushima."

The Assassin inclines his head to me and replies evenly. "Tsubame Mizushima, you already seem to know who I am, so I shall not repeat myself again."

"Yeah, it's just Suba, by the way." I correct him lightly.

"My apologies, Suba."

An uncomfortable silence befalls us. _I'm sorry I was never the best person at keeping a __conversation going! Suddenly I remember, _"Soo, umm, would you mind if you help me make the bed?"

"Of course not. How may I be of assistance to you?" Connor politely asks. _D'aww such a gentleman!_

Motioning to the already open airing cupboard, I say, "Could you please reach for those sheets on that top shelf, as you can see I'm at a rather, ahem, small disadvantage." _Yes, that pun had __to __be done._

I see Connor's mouth twitch slightly as he reaches up. _Damn those __Assassin robes, I get no delicious view. _

"Yep, those are the ones, that's great! Can you just follow me over here." Walking to the spare bedroom, further down the landing, I open the door and let us in. "Just put them over there, thanks!"

The bedroom is quite large but barely furnished with a wooden chest of drawers that has a table mirror on top of it. Opposite that is the bare double bed, complete with uncovered duvet and pillows, a bedside table and small lamp stand on the left side of it.

As I take the duvet and pillows off the mattress, Connor leans against the doorway and watches me work. "Why is there only one bed?"

_Oh __for the love of God__!_I stop what I do and face him. "Sorry, but this is the only spare bed we have. We're not exactly a rich family."

Connor's face turns rueful. "I did not mea-"

"It's fine!" I interrupt with a wave of my hand. "Seriously, I shouldn't have said that. Sorry, but I'm just under a bit of tension, what with you guys suddenly turning up and all…"

"I apologise for any stress my father and I may be causing you. Had I been given the choice, I would never have troubled you." Connor responds solemnly. I return him a small smile and get back to flapping the sheets free of dust. "Here, let me help." Taking hold of one end of the linen material, he moves to the foot of the bed, and stretches it out before tucking it under the mattress. _Good old Achilles had taught the boy well!_

With Connor helping me out, the bed was made much more quickly than usual. Just as we were finishing plumping the pillows, the bathroom door opens, letting out a stream of steam.

It was just like those god awful chick-flicks where the hot guy comes out of the shower, wet and dripping in only a towel. The only difference was that Haytham was actually bone dry. Well maybe not bone dry, there was definitely a moist look to his skin and his hair was still damp but swept back.

_Hnnnnnuuuuuunnnnfffggg._ I try not to let these animalistic noises leave my lips as I peruse his tanned and extremely well-defined torso. _Well fuck me! __It's not every day __you __get __to see a __rippe__d,__ naked man in the__ house! _

"Suba, Suba…SUBA!"

"Wha-?" Shaking my head, I tear my eyes away from the very toned abdominal muscles to look at Haytham's face.

"Suba, as you can very well see, I am in need of some clothes. I would be grateful if you'd find me something before you…hmm overheat yourself." Haytham declares nonchalantly.

_Ok, so my inner fangirl must've escaped __for a couple of seconds __but I'm in control now, I promise!_"Erm…oh yes…" My voice has gone a bit high and I try to clear my throat. "Umm, you can wear my father's clothes…" _Suba, you forgot Connor! _"Oh yeah and Connor you can go take your shower now. The towels are kept where we got the bedding from. If you need anything just call me."

The half-Native appears to be a bit taken aback as he suddenly finds that it's his turn but staunchly nods at me before I lead the almost nude Templar to my parent's room.

_Well now Suba, what on earth are you going to clothe Haytham in? I know you want to keep him as he is but the poor guy will end up catching pneumonia!_


	7. Chapter 7

**It's The Same Old World**

****_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all the Connor lovers. Thanks for favouriting, following and, or reviewing!_

_To Templar's Creed: Ehehe, what wild imagination you have my friend! I'm afraid Suba is not as bold as you! Thank you for leaving your thoughts!_

_To Anyahe: Sorry to hear about your dilemma! I hope this chapter will cheer you up! Yes, I think Connor is too proud to admit being scared so I'm glad you got that!_

_To Lachy The Nerd: Can you read minds? I plan to do almost all of the things you suggested! Thanks for leaving them anyway though!_

_To Meyer331: What a brilliant idea, I'll definitely keep that in mind! Thanks for reviewing!_

_To GreyJedi1: Woah, I have a Jedi reviewing my work! xD To answer your question, I'm afraid it'll only be Haytham and Connor in this fic._

_To GenesisInTwenty: Thank you for your raving review! I'm so glad to be told I'm keeping the lads in character and am extremely happy you have embraced Suba so well! Don't worry, I plan to introduce them all to the technology of our world throughout the story. Yes, I will be finishing this story to the end (however long that will take)!_

_To Atem4eva7: Aww thank you for your encouragement! I try my best to keep it funny and interesting!_

_To SOPH (guest): I'm sorry my 'true colours' were revealed so slowly…it has gradually grew and grew over the years till it has come to this point. Ehehehe, Richtea is still one of my OTPs but they'll have to wait slightly later! Sophia, I can't set my goals too high above the bar! Oh gosh, I think Grace will be pleasantly surprised and delighted… 'sexy imagination' good phrase actually!_

_To Zelink005 (guest): Good to hear I'm letting your imagination run wild!_

_To Phantom Nini: The fangirl life is a very interesting one, never a dull moment, eh?! Yes, Connor is a very well-mannered soul. Thanks for the support!_

_To Change of Heart-Good and Evil: Muhahaha! Glad to hear I'm 'exercising' you stomach muscles. Ah yes, to be in Suba's place…_

* * *

**Chapter 7: In which bathroom toiletries are both a hinder and improver**

_Squarity-square, what's the Grandmaster going to wear?! Yes, I did the Tumblr thing, I'm sorry._

Turning to Haytham, I take in his height and build after quickly glancing at his distinct collarbones- _shut up, I have a fetish for them__!_ _Oh crap, my dad's clothes aren't going to fit a tall and athletic Caucasian man, are they? Stupid, short Asian genes! _

"Err, Haytham, there may be a little problem," _No pun intended!_ "My father is a rather small man and I-I don't think his clothes are going to be very comfortable to wear…"

The almost naked Templar shrugs and folds his arms across his chest. "Well, judging from your stature, I hadn't kept my hopes high." _Oh, thanks._ "Just hand me the largest clothing your father owns. I'm sure it won't be too bad." I can't keep my eyes off the might of his biceps. _Whatever you do, Suba, restrain yourself from squeezing them!_

"Hmm, oh yeah." I force myself to look away and begin to rifle through the large wardrobe. "Okay…That will definitely be too small! No. Nope. Seriously, dad?! Perhaps this…"

After a couple of minutes, I manage to find a selection of loose fitting shirts and t-shirts. I know that none of my dad's trousers will fit so I take out some baggy shorts.

"Suba, this is a rather sensitive topic but since you are the only person here…" Haytham starts with a slight frown of discomfit. "Are there not any undergarments worn in this time?"

_You complete idiot, Suba! _"Oh, umm, yes we still wear 'undergarments' sorry, I just forgot." I go to the small chest of drawers where my parents keep their underwear and pull out a white vest and men's briefs. _Yes my dad preferred briefs over boxers. _"Here you go. They might be a bit, er, tight."

Taking them from me, I catch a whiff of the post-shower Haytham._ Mmmmmmhhhhh, so glad I brought dad that wood-spice soap. But what's this…do I smell my mother's exotic spa oils?_ "Erm, Haytham, did you by any chance use any other, umm, substances other than the ones I showed you?"

With a quirk of his lips, he replies playfully, "How did you know?"

"I-I can smell something other than soap and shampoo on you…"

"Ah yes. I hope you don't mind?" I shake my head. _Bit late for that now. Hey ho__, he does have a pleas__ant aroma around him and I bet his skin is silky smooth. Pity I won't be able to carry out my wager. _"I was just looking around your bathroom and I saw this bottle which had an extremely appealing label, so I followed the instructions. You have just helped me prove that it did indeed do as it promised."

Without warning, a loud thud followed by a pandemonium of yells emanate from the bathroom. _Oh shit, Connor!_ Haytham smirks in clear delight at his son's failure to handle a shower. "You better go help the dear boy before he hurts himself anymore."

Sprinting to the bathroom, I rap on the door and call out, "Connor, I'm coming in so you better be decent!"

Slowly, I push open the door to see a sight of turmoil. The shower curtain is half torn off at the hooks and is covering Connor's groin however the rest of his copper skin is bare. _Should I be feeling thankful or dejected for the well placed material?!_ He's sprawled at the far end of the bathtub, away from the boiling hot water that blasts out of the showerhead. It's almost like a parody of those Italian marble statues; the handsome naked man with the Herculean body covered inconspicuously with a sheet. I say almost because his face is screwed up in pain with suds from his lathered hair trailing into his eyes. _Ouch! G__etting shampoo in your eyes is one of the most painful things, like being blinded but worse._

Had it been another person, I would've been laughing my head off by now but Connor was just so helpless in this state, I couldn't be so cruel. Screwing shut the shower, I open the tap. "I've turned the tap on so you can wash your face."

"Su-Suba, I cannot see." Cries out Connor arms outspread. _Aww baby!_ I take hold of one of his hands and guide him towards the taps after warning him to cover up his crotch_. __What do you take me for!__ I'm not to take advantage of him like that!_ As he rubs his face clear of anymore shampoo, I ask, "How did you get into such a mess?"

At this I catch the half-Native's cheeks redden slightly and he mumbles. "I was washing my hair with that thick liquid you said to use until it got into my eyes. I reached out for the arm that releases the water but I must have turned it so that only boiling water comes out. In my haste to avoid scalding my skin, I slipped back, taking with me the curtains." Then his amber orbs meet my own nut brown ones, his voice low and grave. "Suba, I am sorry for causing this."

"Connor, it's completely fine! These things happen! Hey, at least you didn't dislocate your elbow in the shower!" I try and comfort him. _Don't even ask about that accident; just know that I have no __grace or poise. _"Are you alright now? Do you need any more help?"

With a twist of his mouth, embarrassment crosses his face. "Could you please help me set the water to the right temperature, then you may leave."

"Sure!" Motioning Connor to step back, I watch his stomach tense while he does so with great care as to not reveal anything, a handful of fabric draping down his lower front. _What I'd give to just run my hands across that body…Suba, enough of this! _After making sure Connor is a safe distance away, I turn the shower on to a temperature that I like. "Is this ok?"

Tentatively, he reaches out an arm. "Perhaps a little cooler…"

Nodding, I twist the knob a tad more to the cold side. "How about now?"

"That is perfect. Thank you for your help, Suba."

I beam back at him before leaving him to rinse off the rest of the shampoo. When I walk into my parent's room I discover Haytham attempting to button up a short-sleeved shirt. _Oh Jesus!_ It's one of those garish Hawaiian shirts with the floral patterns_. __Actually, why the__ hell does my dad even have __that__ shirt? _He grunts in annoyance before giving up as the buttons don't stretch far enough across his wide chest. _Must've been an XS size…_

Before I can stop myself, a snort escapes my lips and I clap my hands across my face.

"Charming." Haytham's lip curls as he acknowledges me.

"Sorry!" I squeak through my fingers_. _Seriously, seeing a usually extremely well-dressed Georgian Templar wearing some ill-fitting shorts, a white vest that clung deliciously on his hunky form with a bright multi-coloured Hawaiian shirt done up half-way was just_…phsaw…_there are no words!

Trying to retain his dignity, Haytham straightens and brushes down the coloured shirt. "There wasn't exactly much choice. This is the only shirt that isn't tight around my arms. Is this really what people wear in the future?" _Oh boy, here comes a rant. _"Have they no shame, showing off their limbs so improperly? I assume even women dress so indecently. How is one supposed to have any decorum? It's all absolutely ludicrous!"

_Jeez, if Haytham thinks just re__vealing arms and legs are vulgar __he should see the slags at school._ "Don't worry, Haytham, not all fashion is as bad as what you're wearing, however, these days it's fine showing skin from almost anywhere apart from the obvious places, y'know... Besides, we can go clothes shopping tomorrow." I assure him. _I pray and hope__ I have enough money from my previous summer jobs… _

"Thank God for that." He exhales in relief and slicks back his slightly wet hair with a hand. _Umfff, imagine that in slow motion…oh sweet fancy Moses!_ "I don't think I can spend much longer dressed in such brash clothing."

"Yeah, I'd be feeling the same as you if I was in your position. Oh by the way, can I take back the towel?" I stretch out my hand.

"Of course you may." Just as Haytham picks up the damp cloth and passes it over to me, Connor appears soaking at the doorway. His collarbone length, raven-black hair (still with the trademark braid) drips droplets of water onto his broad, muscular shoulders that run down the plains of his torso. _Do not drool, Suba!_

_Oh, hot bacon sandwiches!_ Like his father, he is very toned and in extremely good shape, although he is a little more slimmer. _I prefer my men on the more __bulky__ side anyways, sorry Connor, Haytham's the only for me!_

"Had any problems with the shower, son?" mocks Haytham with a grin.

"I simply had trouble with adjusting the temperature, father." The Assassin states evenly not catching his father's eyes. "Suba, I have placed my robes in the basket. What would you have me wear?"

"Come in, over there on the bed. Just try on something until it fits…" I wave to the heap of clothes and find some underwear for Connor. "Here's your umm, undergarments."

Taking them from me, Connor nods his head in thanks.

"Let us away, Suba, before you blister the boy with your stares." Haytham announces whilst he makes his way to the door and waits for me to walk through first. _Damn it! Got caught by the Grandmaster again! _

Disgracefully, I hang my head low, failing to hide my blush, hastily stepping out with Haytham who follows close by and shuts the door gently behind him, allowing his son some well-deserved privacy.

_Wonder what Connor is going to decide to wear? Hopefully nothing as colourful as daddy…_


	8. Chapter 8

**It's the Same Old World**

_A/N: Kind of a filler chapter that's split into two parts. Thanks for favouriting, following and reviewing!_

_To GreyJedi1: Well I can confirm that the force is indeed correct! But you'll have to wait a bit more for that._

_To Illusa: You were reading my story when you should've been shopping :') N'aww I'm glad I made your time at the store more fun!_

_To Atem4eva7: Yes, that awful moment in the shower when you either freeze or burn to death. I just had to put Haytham completely out of his comfort zone and besides it's a hilarious image!_

_To Anyahe: Suba is a helpful one! Yeah, Haytham's been noticing her all too lingering glances for a while now. Ehehe, Suba isn't as plucky as you, my dear!_

_To SOPH (Guest): I added that pun because you guys always go on about it! Me gusta BLTs. Yep, the fans are the ones who fuel me, I feel so loved ^.^! _

_To vanecool: Thank you for your lovely review! I'm glad when people tell me that this fic makes them laugh! Ahh you'll just have to wait and find out what happens! _

_To Zelink005 (Guest): That's what I like to cause my readers to do! Yay, you think it's getting funnier and funnier, I try! _

_To GenesisInTwenty: Yes, I would have asdfghjkled but Suba is more collected than us. Ohh, her parents…hyuk hyuk hyuk. Yersss, I've planned it all out. Have patience my friend…_

_To Phantom Nini: Don't worry Connor's gonna be alright! Mmmmhhhmmm *sassy head rotation*! _

_To Change of Heart-Good and Evil: Died?! NOOO! Please come back alive or continue reading this in the afterlife! _

_To Templar's Creed: Ohh, keeping score are we, my friend, excellent! Nothing like a good dose of healthy competition, eh ;) _

_To MerlinTardis: Oh, thank you for letting me know my descriptions are all right! I thought they were a bit vague but yeah. I took some inspiration from some lovely drawings on DeviantArt. I try my best not to keep you guys waiting too long!_

_To Quina (Guest): Ha, yes her hormones are all over the place, I'm afraid! Poor guys, indeed. Thanks for leaving your thoughts! _

_To violyss: Huzzah, i managed to make you chuckle! Thank you kindly and i hope your day also goes well! _

_To Lachy The Nerd: You always come up with the most nicest things to say, good! The only reason I'm able to update so regularly is because I'm on summer holiday! If i ever run out of ideas i won't hesitate to ask! _

_To ThrillSeeker (Guest): Thank you very much for the encouragement! _

_To Guest: Aww, you didn't leave a name dear! Ah well, thank you for dropping a review!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: In which we grant ourselves a Friday night in (Part I)**

"So, umm, do you want to see the room you're staying in?" I ask Haytham, not wanting to fall into yet another awkward silence.

"I see no reason not to." He gestures an arm forward. "Lead the way."

Walking into the spare room, he takes a quick look around. "Yes, this room shall do nicely." Nodding, he then places his hands behind his back and faces me. "Out of curiosity, what are the sleeping arrangements for my 'son'?"

_Now to explain this delicate situation. _"Errm…" The Grandmaster seems to have already read my mind and furrows his brows. "You don't really expect me to share with the boy, do you?!"

I squirm under his hard gaze and wring my hands.

"Oh, of course you do." He mutters with a frown.

"Sorry, but like I told Connor, we only have one spare room with a double bed." I add feebly. "I would give you a sleeping bag but they're somewhere in the garage where I don't know…"

For a few seconds, Haytham stands pinching the bridge of his nose then rubs his jaw. "No matter, you have been extremely accommodating and I'm sure we shall somehow cope."

"Thank you for understanding." I let out an inward sigh of relief. _Boy, am I sure glad that these two are such gentlemen. _

"No, no, Suba! We should be thanking you for taking us under your wing." He acclaims with a sincere expression. _Aww, so sweet!_

Smiling back at him, I announce that I'm going to take a quick shower. I leave Haytham in the guestroom while I speedily gather my belongings from my bedroom and then go to the bathroom.

Oh crap, better fix the shower curtains. Afterwards, I was about to strip when I caught sight of Connor's outfit poking out of the laundry basket. _S__uba, you really shouldn't do what you're thinking!_ _Oh piss off common sense! _

After making sure the bolt is secure, I grab the Assassin's robes and try it on excitedly. It's massive on me, the sleeves are too long and the bottom of it almost reaches the floor when it should be at my calves. _Oh well, I still feel like a BAMF._ Taking a deep breath, I slowly lift the eagle-hood above my head to finish off the look of a true Assassin. Immediately, Connor's scent of pine-trees and earth mingled with the muskiness of his sweat encompass me. _Oh God, even his odour is so sensual_.

Looking in the mirror, all I see is a wide grin as the rest of my face is in shadow from the large hood. I'm a little kid dressing up again. I imagine free running and assassinating people then do a little dance before gathering myself. _Suba, you are not a child!_

_I know I shouldn't, but c'mon I've got to put on the Georgian Templar getup as well!_ Shrugging off the robes carefully, I toss it back into the basket and get out Haytham's great coat and cloak. Again it is far too big for me, the ends of it trails by my feet. I take time to admire the adornments on this wonderful piece of clothing, the stiff front lapels, the golden buttons and the beautifully detailed scarlet cuffs.

Clasping the exquisitely embroidered cloak around me, I realise how heavy all this attire actually is and wonder how Haytham could stand up so straight as I check out my reflection. This time 'essence of Haytham' envelopes me, I smell his crisp cologne of citrus fruits, jasmine and perhaps rosemary with a hint of musty old parchment paper. I could be wrapped up in this fragrance for the rest of my life; there was just something comforting about it. _I dunno, it could be my fangirl thinking here…Oh lord!_ I look like a vampire, especially with the straight collars that come up to my cheeks.

I'm just missing one more thing…the tricorne (or taco for those tumblr users) hat. _Ach, no!_ He left it in downstairs in the living room! WHY?! With a disappointed pout, I allow myself a final twirl before slipping out of it and getting into the shower at last.

The hot water feels good on my skin as I quickly wash my hair and body. Once I finish, I pat myself dry and reach for my clothes. Oh shit, I don't have any knickers! In my rush to get into the bathroom I hadn't checked what I had grabbed.

_Suba, you absolute moron! Just flipping march out and get your knickers! It's not like you're going naked, you won't be bloody raped! Shut up brain, it's hard when you're self-conscious!_

Preparing myself for the trepid walk to my bedroom, I put on my bra and wrap up the towel tightly around me. _Ok, you can do this._ With a deep breath, I open the door and peep my head out, the coast is clear. I skip across the landing with no disturbances. I'm at my doorway, _yes I've done it!_ _Wait-_

"What the hell are you guys doing in my room?!"

Both father and son look back at me from their various places. Connor is sat cross-legged in front of my lava lamp whilst Haytham stands reviewing my posters. The half-Native averts his eyes quickly, after seeing that I'm only in a towel. _Oh how adorable__!_ I notice he's wearing too-tight running shorts and a grey skin-hugging t-shirt. _Definitely not as __looking __ridiculous __as his papa__! _

"Ah, Suba you have finished." The older man acknowledges me, not even batting an eye at my appearance. "We were simply observing your room to get a… a better understanding of the culture of this era." _Y__ou dignified sod, you! _

"Well…well, you should've asked my permission before you barged in here!" I exclaim in exasperation.

"Please forgive us for intruding your privacy, Suba." Connor stands, his eyes still on the floor. "We shall leave now. Father…"

Haytham cocks a brow at his progeny's graciousness with a small quirk of his lips. _I reckon he's secretly glad__ that Connor's so well-mannered like himself! _"As you wish, son."

They saunter out of my room and I can't help but watch their, ahem, lower backs.

_Do they got da booty? They doooo! In my head the Booty Man song by Tim Wilson plays._

…_Look at that__ booty, show me the booty__  
__Give me the booty, I want the booty__  
__Back up the booty, I need the booty__  
__I like the booty, oh what a booty…_

_SUBA, FUCKING GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF TUMBLR AND INTO THE REAL WORLD!_

I mentally slap myself and go to shut the door then dress myself in some less shabby clothes, i.e. black leggings and a clean t-shirt that actually fit me properly. After clothing myself, I apply on my face cream and roughly towel-dry my hair before dashing downstairs.

"…not touch that!"

"Don't tell me what and I should and shouldn't do, I'm your father!"

_Oh bloody hell! They're at it again! _"Guys, please!" I call out as I enter the dining room to see Haytham and Connor arguing before the iPod docking station. "It's only a machine that plays music. Look."

Squeezing in between them, _this is was very nice and snug_, I press the play button which erupts out the melancholic warbling of Kazumasa Oda's 'Sayonara'. _My dad must've been listening to some cheesy 70's Japanese ballads._ Instantaneously, both men clap their hands over their ears as it reaches the climax of the chorus and a despairing guitar solo follows.

"What on earth is that sound?!" Cries Haytham in agony. "My God, shut that racket up!"

I roll my eyes and turn it off, flicking the plug so that there won't be any more scares if somebody accidentally presses it. "Hey, that song wasn't that bad…"

"It sounded as if he was chanting something despondent." Connor says thoughtfully. _What a sensitive soul, bless you._

"Yes, you're right, he's singing about saying goodbye to his lover." I reply sadly.

Haytham interjects irritably. "Well, anybody would certainly be able hear that lamenting voice. Is this really the music of the future?"

The younger man frowns. "You should not be so reproachful, father. You may not understand it or like it, for that matter, but all music, from any place or time, is used to express ourselves and convey emotions. You should respect that at least."

_Oh snap! _

Pursing his lips, Haytham crosses his arms over his chest. "This is rich, since when did you become such an expert in this field?"

_Will these two ever stop going for each other's throats?!_

Connor opens his mouths to comeback at his father but i interrupt him. "Right, before you two start bickering again, let's get on with making dinner, shall we?"

_Oh boy, please let us not have any more fights, please let this meal pass in peace…_


	9. Chapter 9

**It's The Same Old World**

_A/N: Please forgive my little error with the last chapter for some readers and thank you for those who told me! I am so sorry for being later than usual; I'm back at school and finding out that A-Levels need a lot of work to do! Also I won't be able to update as quickly as I have done, nevertheless I shall still update regularly, (I just need to get used to my school routine) do not fear! Not only this but I have discovered that this chapter would be way too long, so it'll be split up into another section. Anyways, part ze two, for you all! As always thank you to any favouriters, followers and reviewers. Welcome to any new people reading!_

_To Atem4eva7: The wearing of Assassin's robe just had to be done! I just wish all Assassin's Creed fangirls could have one too... I totally agree with you, behind that cold exterior that doesn't like human contact he's a big softy on the inside! Well, have you ever seen them not arguing or commenting on something the other said…nah the banter between these too will continue, perhaps not as heatedly in the future, you'll just have to wait and see!_

_To Meyer331: Don't worry dear, whilst my character's father has the cheesy old J-pop from the 70's, they also have some soothing Japanese folk music and other more traditional classical pieces._

_To violyss: Ehehe, I'm glad you approve of Connor defending the cringy J-pop, I just thought his tribe would've been all into music, like when you were hunting with Connor's friend, those chants play in the background. Oh my, please don't attempt these exploits on your own dear, I wouldn't want to lose any of my readers! I feel extremely thrilled that this story is making you think and have your own adventures; it's what all authors want their readers to do!_

_To Anyahe: Thank you so much for commending my description of their scents, I really wanted my readers to get a clear idea of what they smelt like. I got Haytham's fragrance from an actual Georgian product called Eau de Cologne. Angels singing, oh my! Connor is a sweetie. Oh I shall finish this story to the end, however long that'll take!_

_To MerlinTardis: Indeed. Yay, you noticed the taco hat reference! I try to update ASAP!_

_To Guest: No name again…could you be that guest who doesn't leave a little name? I'll try!_

_To GreyJedi1: Thank you for telling me!_

_To XOreosX: Oh, it did say what Connor was wearing, perhaps you read the chapter that had not been altered. Why don't you go back and read it again?_

_To Lachy The Nerd: My good sir, again you are quick to compliment! I am very pleased you think that I write convincingly! It's never too late for oreos ;)_

_To SOPH (guest): Thanks for the encouragement darling! Yes, do listen to the booty song._

_To Phantom Nini: C'mon everybody wants to try on Assassin's robes! I hope the meal won't disappoint you too much!_

_To xSaerin: My dear, I am so happy that you joined this wonderful website because of my little fic, I feel so proud! Yes, I was also like you after playing ACIII, there were too many romance fics which encouraged me to write this story!_

* * *

**Chapter 9:** **In which we grant ourselves a Friday night in (Part II)**

_So here I am with the Grandmaster Haytham Kenway and his Assassin son Connor, preparing to feast on…wait for it…cue dramatic music - leftover stir fry noodles! _

We are all in the kitchen and I open the fridge, immediately spotting the big tub of our dinner.

"Suba, what are you looking for in that silver cupboard?" A baritone voice with a heavy British accent asks. _Silver cupboard, well I suppose that's one way to describe it…_

"It's a, er, appliance that stores food at a cool temperature. See." I move beside the open fridge door waving my hand, revealing the inside of it. At this Haytham nods and gives a look of satisfaction whereas Connor gawks at the vast contents on the shelves. _Aww, he must be really hun-_

Gggrrrrrrmmm!

I flick my head to the sound of the noise as does Haytham. The half-Native clutches his stomach and his eyes widen. A deep throaty chuckle emanates from the Templar as a wide grin crosses his lips. _Dear God, that sound was an eargasm!_

I can't help but laugh with him while Connor stands, hands still on his abdomen with a face that was so straight I could have drawn a perfect line with it. He was clearly not impressed by our humour and Haytham noticing this, claps the younger man on the shoulder. At the point of contact, Connor shirks away from his father's touch and gives him a dark stare.

_Oh boy do we need to sort out his 'people touching' issue. Seriously does the dude need to see a psychiatrist or something? I'd definitely recommend the wonderful Dr Hannibal (The Cannibal) Lecter. _

"I mean no harm, boy." Haytham raises his arms slightly as if surrendering. "I was merely patting your shoulder in an act of camaraderie…"

Connor's face twists in disgust. "You are not my friend, father."

_Ouch, that was a bit harsh. C'mon Connor, give your old man a chance! _

Opening mouth, Haytham begins to retort back but I get there before him. "Haytham, it's kind of pointless to argue with a person who has a slight problem with human contact."

"I do not have a problem." The Assassin scowls as Haytham's brows rise. "In our tribe we do not deem it appropriate to let strangers touch you."

"But he's your father!" I burst out.

"Exactly, Suba. So, Connor, pray tell why are you so repellent towards me, your own father, **son**?" The older man nods, smirking, emphasising the word 'son' and drawing out the 'n'.

Without any hesitation, Connor replies calmly. "It is true that you are my father but you were not present in my life. I do not know you well therefore you are but a stranger to me who simply shares the same blood as me."

"Well then we're going to have to fix that then." I state boldly. _Look if you didn't know already, I just really want these two to have some happy 'father and son' times that they very much need and deserve. _

Both men regard each other, giving away no indications as to whether they disagree or approve of my point. _Ok, I'm taking their silence as a yes!_ _Tsubame Mizushima will be the family counsellor; I'll be the new Jeremy Kyle! _

As I start to feel another heavy silence about to fall, I quickly say, "Right, I'll just pop this into the, er, thing that, ahh, cooks the food."

Placing the container of noodles into the microwave, I set the timer and press the start button. Beeping loudly, the grinding sound of the turning plate attracts the attention of the men. Connor is beside me, leaning forward on the counter and watching the rotating tub in fascination while Haytham stands behind us and peers over our heads.

"How does it work?"

_Ahh shit, GCSE physics. Now that was something I hadn't done in two years. How in the name of Julius Caesar was I going to explain radiation and other shit?! _

"Umm, the device uses, er, tiny waves naked to the human eye and, erm, that heats up the food…" I explain sketchily. _Shut up, I only just scraped an A grade on that subject and gladly dropped it!_

After this Connor, presses his face against the glass, _probably trying to see the waves or something_, whereas Haytham runs his finger over his lips thoughtfully, still gazing at it.

"Connor, you really shouldn't be so close to that. It hasn't really been proven but the waves could be harmful…" I warn him gently.

The half-Native jerks back almost knocking over his father who side-steps just in time to avoid any collisions. _What the hell are those lightning speed reaction times?! Why the crap can't I be like that?!_

"If the waves are harmful then how can we still eat the food?" asks Connor eyeing the microwave with suspicion.

I sigh."You just can, ok."

Grimacing, Connor declares, "I will not be eating that. I am going to hunt for my own food. Suba, if you will show me my weapons, I shall be back soon."

"I'm sorry, Connor, but I'm afraid I can't let you go out to hunt…"

"I will not get lost, if that is what you fear. I am a skilled tracker and hunter; I have no problems with navigation." The Assassin assures me.

"It's not that I don't trust your abilities, Connor," I mollify him. "It's just that if I give you your weapons back, it means I have to do the same with Haytham and most importantly, I don't think there are, erm, a lot of animals you can hunt for in this area…"

Instead of being calmed, Connor seems to take it as a challenge. "Suba, do not underestimate me. I shall bring you back the skin of the prey to prove that I did indeed hunt down the animal."

I look towards Haytham for help who rolls his eyes at me before addressing his son. "Just do as Suba says, boy. We all know that you're starving and I'm sure the food is edible."

Just as Connor is about to answer back, the microwave bleeps, signifying that dinner was finally ready. Getting a cloth, I take out the hot container and remove the lid. Vapours of steam waft from the dish and the delicious aroma of mother's stir-fry fill the kitchen.

Again we hear Connor's stomach rumble. I hide a victorious smile as I put out three bowls and plate out the noodles. Thankfully my mother being Asian had cooked plenty, so there was more than enough food for everyone. Placing forks into the bowls, I hand them out to eagerly waiting hands.

I lead them to the dining room and take a seat at the head of the table. Then remembering drinks, I leave to grab three glasses and get a bottle of coke from the kitchen. After pouring out the fizzy liquid in each glass and giving it to my esteemed guests, I finally dig in.

_God, I love my mum's cooking! That's the only downside of leaving home, I'm going to miss her cooking._

"This is delightful, Suba." Haytham smiles whilst gesturing to the meal. "What exactly is in this dish?"

Glancing down at my bowl, I guess. "Umm, chicken, carrots, green beans, bell-peppers, bean sprouts and the long, er, stringy things are called noodles which are like pasta."

The Grandmaster nods and continues to eat. Upon hearing what's in it, Connor scoops up a forkful of noodles, sniffs at it then takes a tentative bite. After swallowing, he suddenly begins to wolf down the food at an alarming rate, clearly liking what he tasted. Now, I let my triumphant grin show, enjoying how well Connor was relishing the meal, however it seems Haytham was not so pleased, his lip curls into a frown.

"Have you no table manners, boy?" hisses Haytham.

Connor looks up, his cheeks expanded with food and some grease around his mouth. I let out a splutter of laughter.

_Bwahahahahahahaha! Oh my god, he looks like a hamster! I should totally get a picture of this! _

Haytham glares at me in irritation before I stifle my giggles then turns to his son who has now swallowed that large mouthful.

"If you really are my son, you should have the utmost manners, especially at the table."

Shrugging, Connor wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "I already do have manners, father."

_They sass each other so much. And I'm just here dying with the feels! _

"Is that so?" Haytham replies, feigning shock. "Then, please don't hold back on them."

"But I am not holding back on them." Connor's brows furrow in misunderstanding his father's sarcasm. _N'aww he always did take everything literally. You adorable Assassin! _

The Templar clicks his tongue in annoyance then sips his coke, apparently having had enough of trying to joke around with his serious son.

"Urghhh. What is this drink?!" Haytham exclaims, pulling a face. _Dear God, he was fussy!_ "It is far too sweet!"

At this, Connor drinks from his own glass but is dissimilar to the older man; he appears to have liked it. "Father, what are you talking about, this tastes very pleasant!"

_Heck yes, Connor loves coke! Boo yow! _

"It's called coke, it's a, urm, fizzy drink…they tend to be really sugary." I clarify with a rueful smile as Haytham pushes his glass towards Connor who accepts it with a nod. "Sorry, I should have asked you all what you wanted. Is there any drink you prefer?"

"Does this era still have ale?" He asks.

"Uhh, to answer your question Haytham, yes however…" _Ok, small problem. My Asian parents may kill me if they find out I opened alcohol without their permission. "_Err, I'm not allowed to get any alcoholic beverages without my parents being here."

Haytham's brows shoot up. "Your parents are rather strict. Now, I don't want to sound impertinent but how old are you?" _Aww, the darling asked so politely!_

"Eighteen." I answer coyly. _Y'know I still cannot believe I'm a legal adult. It still feels so weird…_

"You are eighteen?" Connor joins in, gazing at my face intently.

_Holy shit, he's actually properly looking at me! Like actually looking at my features! Well fuck because I'm not wearing any makeup at all so I probably look terrible. Nonetheless, all that concentration just for me? I think my ovaries are going to explode or my cheeks will burst from all the blood rushing there! _

I nod, not meeting his eyes.

"I am also eighteen." Connor declares, still watching me. "Although, you look much younger than that."

Haytham must have seen me cringe. "Connor, don't be so frank in front of a lady! Clearly, I need to re-educate you in your etiquette."

"I did not mean any offence." The half-Native apologises to me then glowers towards his father. "And I do not need 'education' from a Templar."

"Guys! We're all cool here!" I announce loudly, trying to prevent another dispute. "Connor, I know you weren't being rude and Haytham thank you for looking out for me, but I'm fine now! Let's just get back to eating before it goes cold!"

The rest of the meal passed in an uncomfortable silence once I brought some water for Haytham to drink. When we finished, the men helped me wash up the dishes then we retired to the living room.

"So you guys want to watch anything in particular?" I enquire as father and son settle into the sofa in front of the TV, sitting as far away from each other on each end.

The Assassin shrugs whereas the Templar speaks, "Watch what where?"

"On the te-" _Oh fuck it, I'll just show them._ "Hang on, just look." Noticing Disney's 'Pocahontas' in the DVD pile, I take out the disk and place it into the player and switch on the TV.

_After playing Assassin's Creed III and going on Tumblr, I always thought of Haytham as John Smith and Ziio as his lover, Pocahontas. _

Whilst the now outdated adverts come on screen, I hear the gasp of "My God!" and something in Native tongue from behind me. Turning around, I see both men's eyes wide open in wonder with brows high and mouths hanging. I grin realising that TV's were actually pretty amazing creations that must have blown away the minds of people when it was invented.

_God, I love technology!_

As I was about to forward the DVD, my phone went off. The chorus of 'Stayin' Alive' blares from the kitchen. _Ok, so I only got that ringtone because Moriarty from BBC's Sherlock had it as well, but it's a pretty awesome tune in general._ Luckily, the others are too distracted by the TV to notice and I quickly rush out to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Suba! It's me, Andrea."

"Oh hey, Andrea, what's up?"

"Grace's having a party at hers tomorrow and inviting like everyone over!" Andrea declares excitedly. "Even Doug will be there!"

"Ohmygod! Seriously?!" _Grace is in our friendship group and her house was the common location for our parties. Oh and Doug's just this really fit skater/emo guy who Andrea fancies. _

"Yes! And you, Suba, are coming with me!"

"Hell yeah!" I screech, ready to rave.

"Kay, I'll like meet you outside Grace's at like 7:30 or something."

"Sure, just phone me when you're setting off."

"Awesome. See you tomorrow then!" Andrea hangs up and I do a little warm-up dance before a sudden realisation of horror dawns on me.

_Fuck! What the hell am I going to do with Haytham and Connor?!_

* * *

**_Extra A/N: Hey guys, since my birthday is coming up in a few weeks time, I've decided to make a completely random chapter, that is not part of the story plot. I'll be choosing the best suggestions you guys make! It can be anything you want, it doesn't have to be birthday related at all, as long as it isn't too rude, is kept at rating T and not forgetting Suba of course! Please leave your idea's in the reviews! I don't when it will be up but when it is published you'll clearly know!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's The Same Old World**

_A/N: Finally, part ze three! Another filler chapter but hope you enjoy anyways. Thank you to all my reviewers, favouriters and followers!_

_Also, thanks for leaving great suggestions Meyer331, MerlinTardis, xSaerin and theHuntress101._

_To Anyahe: Thanks for the birthday wishes! *hugs back* Oh, my dear, I simply love a bit of Jeremy Kyle, I think it's more people from England who know him! Yes, coke is the best! Omfg I have a fellow Sherlockian reading my fic, awesomeness! Ramble all you like dear or you can PM me anytime!_

_To GreyJedi1: Laughing is a good thing, I'm glad you liked that part too! Eek, you better get that stormtrooper! May the Force be with you!_

_To LightUpTheNight178: Why hello there! Thank you for your lovely message! Keep reading to find out!_

_To RoseZemlya'sFavoriteFan: Greetings new reviewer! Thank you for leaving your thoughts, I hope you continue to do so in the future! I'll definitely be doing what you asked as the story progresses!_

_To Lachy The Nerd: Woahhh, taking on two personas mindblown! Oh wow really it was that good?! I think it was one of my longest chapters I wrote…I was up until the early hours of morning to finish that chapter because I felt so bad for not updating! If you laughed like that it means I'm doing this right! Oh yeah, I don't know why but I just see Haytham as being a really fussy person. Got your idea stored!_

_To SOPH (guest): Yeah, don't worry I asked Grace permission if I could use her name! I was feeling very fangirl-ish whilst writing that chapter hence the weird stuff. Interesting proposal Sophia…_

_To Atem4eva: N'aww thank you dear! I'm happy to keep you entertained! Wait and see my friend!_

_To darkaistlyn: Welcome to my fanfic and thank you for reviewing! Good to hear that you approve of the fangirling, I knew that it would not be everybody's cup of tea but awesome that you grew to like it! I try not to make the humour too overbearing. Happy to make you laugh!_

_To Guest: No name? Well, actually whilst I do love PewDiePie*virtuallybrofists you*, I knew the phrase "F**k a duck" before that. I think it was from some British comedy…_

_To Phantom Nini: YES! YOU LOVE DR LECTOR TOO! xD Are you watching NBCs Hannibal, because that is freaking amazing, I highly suggest you see it! Oh you are too kind, m'dear! I hope this chapter is up to standard._

_To Guest: Aww, you should've left a name… 'Can't spell Assassin without sass' omfg brilliant! (don't forget about ass as well ehehe) Thankyou for your encouraging review! So glad to see Suba is liked by my readers! If I ever keep the characters out of check please don't hesitate to point out what you don't like!_

* * *

**Chapter 10:** **In which we grant ourselves a Friday night in (Part III)**

_Oh shitting goats! Suba, you complete clotpole! Now you'll have to drag them along with you! What, I'm just going to take two video game characters that have come to life to some house party in the 21__st__ century?! _

_YES. _

_I can't just waltz in there with those two! _

_Yes you can! Andrea said that Grace would be, and I quote, 'inviting like everybody', so there. _

Finally finishing my inner squabble, I make my decision and walk back to the lounge where the TV finally shows the menu screen.

"Umm, Haytham, Connor, I have to tell you guys something before we watch the film." I announce carefully.

Their eyes follow me as I stand in front of the TV to make sure they can hear me well.

"What is it?" asks Connor, trying to look behind me to the screen.

Muting the volume, I reply, "The plans for tomorrow."

"Please proceed." Haytham says, leaning forwards, arms resting on his knees.

"Well, like I said to you before, we are still going to town to buy some clothes for you guys but afterwards…afterwards we're going to my friend's for a, er, a social gathering." I try to make the house party seem more sophisticated in hopes that Haytham may actually want to go, instead of me forcing them to.

"A social gathering…" The Grandmaster nods slowly, rubbing his jaw. "Sounds rather interesting. I assume all your friends shall be there."

"Yup." I try to think of a good way to persuade him to go. "You could meet all of my friends and erm get to know the 21st century a bit better!"

_Oh wow, Suba such strong encouragement skills. _

"I suppose it would be a different experience." Haytham considers. "Very well, then I shall accompany you to your social gathering."

_SCOREEE! _

"I will not go." Connor interjects. "I shall stay here."

_Oh crap, I knew it was going too well. There always has to be that one difficult person! _

"Oh, come now, Connor!" Haytham exclaims with gusto. "You can't stay here forever! You must get involved in these gatherings, otherwise how will you get to know people better and make acquaintances?"

"But I do not want to attend this." _You stubborn arse! _

Turning, Haytham looks him in the eye, "Connor, I would expect my son to be present in these socials and since apparently you are, I am telling you to join us. It matters not that you don't want to go, it matters that you show your face and know how to communicate with others. "

_Ohhh, go daddy Haytham! Why can't I just have your babies and then you can go all 'fatherly' on them?! _

The young man folds his arms across his chest and grimaces. "You cannot force me to go."

"That's it. Connor," barks Haytham. "You're going to attend this gathering whether you like it or not!"

_Angry Haytham is kinda hot… _

In turn, Connor also raises his voice, "Why should I follow your command?"

_Damn, both angry father and son are equally hot!_

"Because I said so!"

_HE SAID THE FUCKING LINE! Oh sweet waffles, my ovaries are doing the conga! _

With a glower Connor grudgingly gives in like an angsty teenager. "Fine!"

Not wanting anymore tension in the room I quickly put up the volume and start the movie, sitting myself in between the fuming family, hugging a cushion.

The first few minutes of the movie lapse in silence as Connor sulks but both men perk up as they watch the animated Captain John Smith swagger on screen with the chanting sailor's song in the background.

_I say, he's pretty fine for a cartoon! God, that is kind of weird…No, it's not, you love loads of manga and anime characters as well as video game characters so what's so bad about a cartoon film character? Yeah!_

Both father and son continue to gawp in complete awe. I notice the TV screen flickering across their wide eyes. It hasn't even been a day and I've already got them hooked to the TV. I have a hunch that I'm going to be such a bad influence on them.

As the film went on and the talk of 'Savages' starts, I begin to feel uncomfortable with Connor beside me. Although he shows no sign of anger, I spot his brows furrowing and his jaw clenching. Thankfully, the shot moves on to Pocahontas' village and I see Connor's look of bewilderment.

"What is this tribe?!" The half-Native asks with excitement.

"Umm, I actually have no idea…I'm sorry." I apologize guiltily.

Slightly crestfallen, Connor nods wordlessly to me and gazes back at the screen wonderingly which has now got to the point where the heroine is about to jump off the waterfall.

"How did she learn to do the leap of faith?!" Haytham gasps as Pocahontas gracefully enters the water.

I can't help but think of the time Ziio did a similar thing in the video game and grin at Haytham's shock, pondering if that was his exact sentiment at that time.

"Oh, wait till you meet your future lover!" I blurt out before I can stop myself.

"What-"

"Father, do not regard women so beneath you." rebukes Connor. _Damn, since when was Connor a female rights activist?!_ "While I doubt Suba's claim that you loved my mother, I know for a fact that she could easily perform that manoeuvre. Besides it is not at all difficult if you practice."

_Does this mean I could actually do the leap of faith in real life too? Perhaps if I got taught by the Assassin and his Templar father…Well, I'm willing to try, just give me some crash mats first!_

"I never mentioned anything about the subordination of women!" Snaps the older man tetchily. "You, Connor, simply presume and make judgement far too quickly."

Not wanting another row, I shush them loudly as "Just around the river bend" starts. As with almost all Disney songs, I have an urge to sing out aloud but stop myself in fear of damaging the duo's hearing. _Yes, I'm a shite singer, I sound like a dying whale._ Most of the movie is uneventful apart from when we reach the scene where John and Pocahontas meet for the first time.

"It's totally Haytham and Ziio." I whisper to myself, wishing he could remember his time with Ziio so he may be able to see the similarities between the characters in the film.

"My mother did not look like that." Connor states indignantly. "And Father does not have fair hair or the same accent as John Smith."

Haytham retorts aghast, "You think me of an arrogant character such as Smith?!"

_Nice one, Suba. You could've just shut your gob but nooo!_

I sigh and explain, "Look, you and Ziio aren't literally like John Smith and Pocahontas! It's just that your situation is very similar to theirs. You fall in love, they fall in love, both your relationships weren't supposed to happen…ughh lets just finish watching the film and perhaps you'll understand a bit more!"

The rest of the film passes in peace with no more squabbles, save for a few gasps and utters with the plot twists. Finally the credits roll on the screen and I realise that we've all huddled a bit closer to one another. It's nice and snug in between these hot bodies (_and I'm not just talking about the temperature_).

"That is all?" questions Connor in disconsolation.

"Yup."

"But what about John Smith?" Haytham joins in enquiringly. "Will he survive? Is he ever going to meet Pocahontas again?"

_Aww darling! He has so much concern, all my Haytham and Ziio feels are asdfghjkl;ing. I think I may have accidently turned Haytham into a fanboy…Oops!_

"Well… There is a second movie but it's kind of rubbish." Noticing their faces fall, I quickly add. "It's not that I don't want you guys to watch it, it's just I don't have that particular film to play. Besides even if I did own it you'd be pretty disappointed, I'm not even joking!"

_Ok, so I lied a little, I could've found an illegal website to stream it on my laptop but I was telling the truth about the shittyness of the film. Disney sequels don't tend to be better than the original, bar the Toy Story franchise, of course. _

Sighing, Haytham stands and stretches, his vest rides up a bit, exposing a delicious view of the tanned and toned abdomen. "I shall take your word for it."

_Oh you can take more than my word, Mr Kenway…_

"Say, look how dark it's grown outside!" declares the Grandmaster, peering at the windows. Night had indeed fallen. "I didn't even notice when the sun had set. Suba, do you know the time?"

I gesture my head towards the pendulum clock on the wall.

"Ah, I see! It's about to strike ten o'clock."

"D'you guys want to head off to bed now or what…?" I ask, holding back a yawn. _Hey, I had to babysit two videogame characters from the past, give me a break!_

"Perhaps we should retire." proposes Connor, also rising and leaving me all alone on the sofa. "You appear to be rather exhausted, Suba. I think you of all people should get some rest."

_What an absolute sweetheart!_

"Well for once I actually agree with you, Connor." Smirks Haytham. _Yay more father and son bonding!_ "We have a busy day ahead of us; we must all get some rest."

Getting up, I rub my eyes then lead the pair upstairs, dropping them off at the guest room and pop into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Afterwards, I quickly check on my guests.

"…my side of the bed. If you dare cross it, I swear I shall-"

"A-hem…" I cough loudly. "Let's not start threatening each other now, ok? It's only sharing a double bed, besides you are father and son. It's completely fine!"

Glaring irately at me, their lips twisted in a frown, the men are spitting images of each other.

"Well, unless one of you wants to share my bed…" I begin hesitantly. "…with me?"

_What? I wouldn't mind sharing my bed with any of them, truth be told. It's not like I'm going to do anything to them…possibly…_

At this, Haytham pulls a look of disgust and Connor looks sheepishly at the floor, his cheeks tinged slightly.

"Absolutely not Suba!" cries Haytham. "We would never agree to such a thing. My goodness girl, what kind of men do you take us for?"

_Ahh, wait till you start camping out with Ziio, Haytham, under the furs of animals beneath the night sky. My jealousy levels are reaching peak height! _

Well at least that's made them share a bit more calmly. Shrugging, I bid goodnight, leave them to prepare for bed and head back to my own.

Once in my bedroom, I close the door, change into clean pyjama's and crash into bed, snuggling under the duvet. But before I hit dreamland, I do a quick browse of the internet on my phone and find a PS3 forum, where I post a note:

"Has anybody ever had videogame characters come to life from their console?"

As lame as it sounded, perhaps there was someone else in the world that had the same experience I was going through. My eyelids begin to droop and I fall into a deep sleep filled with hope for the next day.


	11. SURPRISE BIRTHDAY CHAPTER!

**It's The Same Old World**

_A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEE! XD And since I am such a compassionate human being, I give you, my dear readers, this special chapter on my actual birthday (24th Sep)! Please be aware that this is only for fun and is not at all in any way part of the plot! _

_Thank you to all the readers who left a suggestion, I loved every idea and plan to incorporate almost all of them later on in the actual story, so do not fear! _

_BUT special mentions go to MerlinTardis, xSaerin and SOPH (guest) for the inspiration. I decided I couldn't just go with one submission and mashed them into one crazy chapter! _

_ENJOY MY PRETTIES!_

* * *

**SURPRISE CHAPTER: In which we discover a birthday party can lead to injury**

For various subsequent reasons, that mainly involved consuming vast amounts of alcohol and cake (myself only really participating in the latter of the two), our little troupe, consisting of Connor, Suba and myself, now stood in a deserted park. The cause of this was to celebrate our gracious host, Suba's birthday.

The evening started off with everybody giving their birthday wishes and gifts to Suba. Not long after this, the alcohol was opened along with the cake being lit, blown out, cut and finally shared. Gradually all the guests were in high spirits, including myself. I must admit, I did help myself to a few glasses of beer and perhaps some wine, however, I was still very much in control of my mind and actions. I have no knowledge at what point exactly, that the drinking got out of hand, but I do recall sitting in a corner with Connor. I believe I offered him my glass of beer, which he curtly refused, but after coaxing him for some minutes he grudgingly took my drink and swallowed. We sat there in silence, sipping in turn on that one beer. Perhaps the alcohol was starting to slipup my tongue as I began to question Connor about his life. At this moment in time, both Connor and I had drunk our fair share, so the conversation between us flowed considerably more than usual.

"Since you and Suba appear to have a great deal more knowledge about me, I'm actually curious to know what your mother was like."

Connor looked slightly stunned and I feared I had somehow struck a wrong chord with him, thankfully, however he did not show any signs of anger, instead his face softened a fraction.

"My mother was a very beautiful and strong woman. Intelligent too, she taught me a great many things which I shall never forget." I saw Connor's amber eyes brighten up and wondered if he had inherited them from her. "Her love was deep and gentle; she kept me safe and warm from the harsh winter nights yet she could also cool and soothe me through the searing summer days."

"If it's any consolation, I'm sorry that the events turned out this way. Your mother seemed to be like one of those rare women which most likely explains why I must have fallen in love with her."

The younger man half-smiles and I tactically move on to avoid darkening the atmosphere anymore. From then on, what happened next is all a bit of a blur. I recollect looking at the time and thinking it was getting extremely late, it was past midnight. When I found Suba amongst a gaggle of her friends, downing some clear liquid, I made forward to her.

"Suba-Suba!" I called her name many times before she turned to me. "It's getting rather late and we should make haste to leave."

"Who let Shakespeare in?!" a voice shouted out, followed by raucous laughter.

"Shhhhhh, guys, don't be like so mean!" giggled Suba, waving her index finger to her lips. "Leave Haytham alone, coz he's like my bestest friend for ever and ever and ever…"

Rolling my eyes, I squeezed past a few bodies and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Suba, I think you have had enough to drink. Let's retire back home now before you do anything you'll regret tomorrow."

"Jesus Christ, Haytham!" Suba, tipped her head to the shoulder where I was touching her and squinted at me. "You're a fucking genius! Guys, Haytham's a fucking genius, like, did you hear what he jus told me?! I should go home before I… ahem, before I do anything to regret tomorrow! Isn't that jus so clever?!"

There was a mumble of agreement but nobody made to leave so I gently prised the bottle away from her.

"NOOOOO!" screeched Suba in my ear. "NO, that's minee! I wan' it back! I-I need it!"

"Look, if you promise to come home with us, I'll give you back your drink." I proposed with a sigh.

"Yeah, fine! Jus gimme back the-"

"You need to promise."

"Fucks sake, Haytham, I fucking promise, I'll fucking come home with you! THERE!" Her eyes blazed with an anger I had not seen before and I reluctantly handed back the bottle.

She took a gulp of the white spirit as soon as she received it. To make sure she'd follow, I had to hold her arm and guide her to the front hall where Connor was waiting, leaning against the doorway.

"She's drunk." I announced to him as he cocked a brow at the swaying female beside me.

"Er, no!" Perked up Suba. "I-I-I'm not drunk- I'm jus a bit squ-squi-squiffy!"

Before we head out, I declared to no one in particular, "On behalf of Suba, I'd like to thank you all for a –an enjoyable evening. Let us away."

"WAIT!" Suba cried, her face distraught. "My presents…we can't jus leave them in the dining room! They'll be nicked, won't they?!"

"Connor, go collect them while I watch Suba." I ordered without a second thought.

"What? Why can't I watch over her?!" The assassin argued.

"Because I said so! Now hurry up and go!"

Huffing, Connor marched in through the house and came back a few seconds later bearing an armful of gifts. After, extending my hands to help him carry a few of them, we finally set off.

And thus we somehow managed to find ourselves in an empty park. It was Suba who had led us here. Stupidly, I thought that the night air had done her some good and cleared her mind enough to know the short-cut back home.

Suba now skips into the children's playground that was walled off from the grassy park. It had the usual layout of a park, swings, a seesaw, a slide, some rocking horses and some kind of climbing frame. She makes a beeline for the swing and sits down, swinging her feet that just skimmed above the floor.

"Somebody push me! Please!" demands Suba.

I look to Connor and nod at him and in reply I receive the driest look as he places the presents on the floor and goes to Suba.

Spotting a bench, I gather the birthday tokens and take a seat, watching Connor push Suba on the swing. Hers is a face of utter delight whilst his is utterly grim.

"Higher, higher!" she hollers as he grits his teeth and pushes with all his might, sending the swing and the girl to new heights.

"SHIT IT'S TOO HIGH!" screams Suba and I could see the whites of her eyes from where I sat. "TOO HIGH!"

In alarm, Connor, grabs the metal handles and uses the heels of his feet to halt the swing. Suba lurches forwards but doesn't manage to fall flat face as her arms are linked around the chains of the swing.

Instead of bursting into tears or being deterred from doing any more vigorous activities, Suba begins to cackle loudly and hops off the swing as if nothing had happened. Sticking her tongue out at Connor, she suddenly runs towards me.

"Haythammm! Look out!" Suba cries as she springs from the bench onto the wall. "Hey guys, watch me parkour!"

Without warning, she begins to jog across the wall, arms outstretched to keep her balance but at times wobbling precariously. I admit it was the most awful free running I had ever seen.

"Suba, no! Don't run across there!" I warn sternly. To prevent any more damage, I stride beside her and hold out my palm. "Come on now, just take my hand."

"Are you going to teach me to free run if I hold your hand?" asks Suba with a devious grin.

"Of course, I will…" she slaps her hand in mine and I grip it before she could wriggle away. "…after you become sober."

She pouts back at me as I gently ease her back onto solid ground with no injuries but before I could get her to promise not to free run any longer, she slips out of my grasp, giggling.

"Oh I'll prove to you I'm sober and an awesome free runner!" she exclaims and proceeds to the climbing frame. It was a square-shaped structure of wood with one side being made up of rope, another with only bars going across and on parallel side's there were three hanging tyres and logs.

Suba starts on the side with the rope net and with surprising speed manages to scuttle up high, which was a dangerous height for unskilled (and probably unexercised) young girls. All this time she was singing some absurd song:

"How many fools can I kill today?

Too many to count don't get in my way

I shoot a mo'fo in the throat with my bow

Tomahawk chop is my deathblow!"

When she reaches the top and crouches low on the wooden bar adopting a stealth approach, I realise what she was about to do.

"Tomahawk, Tomahawk, T-T-Tomahawk, Tomahawk!"

Suddenly, she leaps off, arms in the air, her loose hair flying wildly behind her and her mouth flung open with an ear-piercing scream erupting out of it. With a sickening thud, she lands on her feet but the suddenness of it all causes her to collapse.

Sprinting, Connor reaches her writhing form before me and kneels down beside her.

"Are you a complete fool?!" I snarl as I quickly examin her ankles. To my utter relief there were no bones poking out but my patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Father, now is not the time for that! Suba, how bad is the pain?"

She is curled up in a ball; her face is scrunched up and whispers hoarsely, "Fucking hurts…"

"Do you think you can stand, Suba?" Connor enquires softly.

"Does it fucking look like I can?!" is the angry hiss.

"Just try!" I urge petulantly.

The Assassin shoots me a dark glare. "Suba, you have got to try and get up. We cannot leave you here like this. My father and I are here to support you. Please attempt to stand."

Shutting her eyes, as if gathering her strength, Suba nods once. Connor motions me to put an arm around one side of her body and we gently sit her up.

"Wait, let me just…"reaching her fingers out, she touches her ankles and winces loudly. "Shit."

"Are you ready to stand now?" prompts Connor lightly.

"Oh fuck this shit. Let's just try and get home already!"

With Connor and myself on either side of her, we slowly and carefully help her rise. When she stands to her full height, she grabs tightly onto our upper arms and bites down on her bottom lip. To support her, we put her arms around our shoulders.

"Haytham, Connor, remind me never to drink again." Says Suba resignedly.

I reply wryly, "I shall do so with great pleasure."

Once Suba feels confident enough to take the pain of hobbling, we pick up her birthday treasures and make way for home.

* * *

_Extra A/N: Yes, I wrote it from Haytham's POV, I hope you noticed… I was just trying out one of the suggestions to give a different perspective. But I'm pretty sure I'll just stick to Suba's POV in the actual story. Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought of this little random chappie!_


	12. Chapter 11

**It's The Same Old World**

_A/N: Yay, the plot can now progress but nothing really happens here. Thanks for favouriting and, or following!_

_Thanks for leaving a review: Templar's Creed, GreyJedi1, ThrillSeeker5, The Ghost Who Walks1_

_To RoseZemlya'sFavouriteFan: That's certainly a very interesting idea which could make a lot of funny situations however in my fic, I'm afraid it's only going to be Connor and Haytham. Perhaps you could write your own little story?_

_To MerlinTardis: OF COURSE I KNOW AND WATCHED MERLIN (yes it's where I got 'clotpole' from)! Thanks for the encouragement!_

_To Anyahe: Pocahontas is indeed a lovely film, yeah she is one BAMF! You should have seen me when I was playing sequence 9 on AC3, hnnnggg that was my favourite part of the game! I'll try to update!_

_To Change of Heart-Good and Evil: Well if you do see any gaming characters walking around (not cosplayers), do let me know! Just wanted to show the sensitive side of the Grandmaster ^_^_

_To GenesisinTwenty: Aww, thanks for the praises! Omfg you were 'smiling more than Holmes tracking kidnapped children's footprints' – love that line!_

_To violyss: Ohhh, don't worry dear, just glad we've cleared that up! I can imagine a massive house party with all the Assassin's raving and getting pissed! Yay, i'm so thrilled this is brightening up your moods! 'Princess of Darkness' indeed, well you've got to lighten up with a few comedies' here and there! If Suba had a tv show I'm pretty sure it would have to be on pretty late because of the language and themes!_

_To darkraistlyn: You are too kind, dear! I'm definitely not perfect but it's very uplifting to be told that I can write sassly and make up colourful curses!_

_To LightUpTheNight178: Oh hello old bean! Yesss it's very fun to imagine that, isn't it ehehehe!_

_To NuhaH: Thank you and welcome to my fanfic! Yes, I'd do the same as you as well. Hmm, that's a pretty good question about Ziio, she probably can paint with the colours of the wind because she's just awesome!_

_To xSaerin: I think the creators wanted to make it more original to actual fact, because Pocahontas did marry John Rolfe. Tumblr made me realise the similarities between the couples! Yes just the whole internet is my lifesaver (and destroyer). Assassout –love it!_

_To Lachy The Nerd: GTA 5, tsch tsch tsch! Nah, I'm just kidding, don't worry its fine! Oh goodness, be as cynical as you like! I want to know the weaknesses of the plot or style of writing- I wish to improve my skills so any critical reviews are completely fine! Suba's a fangirl, she'll never let tiredness get in the way of 'fangirling', yeah she'll definitely always see the attractiveness of those two, I'm afraid. Sorry if it's a bit all too fangirl-ish, it is written by one ._

_To ObsessedwReading: Why helloo there! I just got spammed with all your reviews but thank you for leaving so many in a bulk!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: In which we dine on Saturday morning breakfast **

_What a wonderful sleep! It's been ages since I've slept like that. Look, the sun's coming through the curtains and you can just hear the beautiful sound of…of deep muffled voices. _

_Zounds! I'd forgot about the Grandmaster and his Assassin son. Urghh, I'm just going to stay in bed for a few more minutes. Wait! Let me check if I've got any replies from the message I'd left on the forum. _

Excitedly, I grab my phone and see that I've got two replies. _Only two?! _Feeling, slight disappointment, I tap on the response.

"Fuk of u anon trol!"

_Helpful. Extremely helpful. _

"Yeah, I share a flat with Ezio Auditore, LOL =]! JK ;P! Sounds like a funny idea for a fanfic story though, go to !"

_This is a bloody serious matter, not a laughing joke!_

With a groan, I slither out of bed and check on the guests.

"You were the one who-"

"Quiet! I just heard something!"

"Just me, guys." I assure from behind the door. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, Suba, it's only you. Yes, you may enter." Haytham replies in relief.

Peeping my head through, I discover Connor sitting fully clothed, on the floor, his dark caramel, almost black hair, slightly tousled but still up in a half-pony tail. Haytham leans against the wall on the bed, in just a vest and shorts, his tanned muscular arms and legs on full display, the ends of his loose jet-black hair touching his broad shoulders.

_Oh, by the tears of fangirls, I am witnessing Haytham and Connor's morning selves. Huh ho, now I can imagine perfectly what it's like in the morning after a 'steamy' night with any one of them. _

"Good morning, Suba."

"Morning, Haytham." I answer back. "Morning, Connor."

The younger man nods back, "Good morning to you too."

"Right, I'm just going to pop into the bathroom then you guys can use it. I won't be long!" I declare and carry out my daily morning routine.

After finishing, I call out that I'm done, proceeding back to my bedroom to dress out of my pyjamas then head downstairs to make breakfast. I make several slices of toast, remembering the way Connor ate last night and put the kettle on. Once it had boiled and the toast was done, I set out the food on the dining table with some butter, jam and Nutella. As I'm about to get the tea out, Connor enters the kitchen with his nose in the air.

"What is this peculiar smell?" he enquiries, sniffing. "It smells somewhat like toasted wheat?"

_Well, he is meant to be an excellent hunter._

"Close!" I smile. "It's toasted bread. Do you want to start breakfast now?"

"Oh, well if you are eating then…"

"Yeah, of course! It's just in the dining room. You can start without me I'm just making some tea, would you like some?" I ask, opening the lid.

He nods and I pop tea-bags into two mugs. "Sugar? Milk?"

"Two heaped teaspoons with some milk, please, Suba."

_Damn, Connor sure does have a sweet-tooth! _

Measuring out the exact requirements, I add the sugar, pour the water and a trickle of milk then present it to him. He takes it appreciatively and ambles to the dining room. Quickly making my own beverage, I follow Connor and sit opposite him. He's now munching on his toast and I suggest spreading Nutella. After taking a whiff of it, the half-Native liberally applies it and takes huge bites of newly topped toast whilst I butter mine up.

"You've already started breakfast without me?" Haytham's drawling voice says in mock offense from the doorway.

"Oh, sorry Haytham, we were too hungry." I respond earnestly, facing him. "How about some tea to make it up to you?"

With a beam, the Templar takes a seat at the head of the table. "That would be wonderful, Suba. I prefer my tea black with only one teaspoon of sugar."

I flounce back into the kitchen and make another mug of tea, bringing it carefully to his waiting hands, immediately thanking me he then takes a sip.

"Ahhhhh…" Haytham closes his eyes, exhaling out aloud and completely relaxing his body.

_Dear lord, this man will be the end of my ovaries! You can't just let out an almost sexual sigh in front of me, especially if you are a Georgian Templar DILF! _

"That was perfect, Suba, thank you!"

"Eh, no problem, Haytham." I squeak, causing Connor to shoot me a look of confusion. Clearing my throat, I regain my normal tone. "So…how was sleep last night?"

Both men stop what they're doing and stare at each other.

"Guys? Was everything ok?"

Haytham starts, "I believe we attempted to out-watch one another. It appears we do not trust the other enough."

"What, you stayed up all night?!" I gasp. _Shit man, I really didn't think it was that bad of an idea to make them share a bed! _

"Do not worry, Suba, my father fell asleep before I did." Connor calms me.

"How were you to know?" retorts Haytham touchily. "How are you sure I wasn't feigning sleep?"

Rolling his eyes, just like his father, Connor replies simply, "You were snoring."

_Hold up people! Did I just hear that the Grandmaster snores?! HAYTHAM KENWAY FUCKING SNORES! _

"At least I don't sleep spread-eagle, taking up more than half of the bed." snaps the Englishman indignantly.

_Aww Connor you cutie-pie! Can I just eat you up?! No, Suba, you can't do that otherwise you'd be a cannibal and most importantly, you don't know how to cook like Dr Lector!_

That final comment silences the argument and Haytham triumphantly digs into his breakfast with a smirk whilst Connor grudgingly finishes a rather large pile of toast by himself. When we've all eaten as much as we can, we clear the table and wash up the mugs, plates and cutlery.

"Right, are we all set to go?" I ask once we finish cleaning.

"Yes, but we're leaving in this attire?" questions Haytham, brows raised in puzzlement.

"Yeah." I begin slowly. "You'll be in those for no more than an hour, I swear! It's just we need to buy the new clothes and as soon as we've brought them, you can wear them, ok?"

"Do not be so fastidious, Father." interjects Connor addressing his parent primly. "Suba had the kindness to clothe us, feed us and house us. We should be grateful guests and not cause her much trouble."

"Oh, Connor, really it's nothing! I understand Haytham's-"

The older man interrupts, "No, no, Suba. Connor is indeed very much correct. We should depart as we are once you are ready."

"Alright then, let me just get my stuff." I bound upstairs, into my room to grab my phone and purse then sprint back down to step into my pumps. "Ok, Haytham, Connor, you're going to have to wear sandals."

Rifling through the shoe cupboard, I toss out two pairs of flip-flops. _Us Asian's never run out on the supply of flip-flops. I'm not even joking, there's always spare sandals in any Asian household._

"Just put that in between your first and second toe." I explain but see only bewilderment crossing their faces so I take off my shoes and demonstrate how to wear the flip-flops. "Like that, ok?"

"Oh I see!" murmurs Haytham slipping into his pair and taking a few steps whilst Connor watches his father patiently, his already put on. "It's remarkably comfortable."

I snatch the keys from the drawer by the front landing and do a last minute check on all the items and guests. "Yup, I got everything let's go guys!"

"How are we travelling?" queries Connor as I reach the front door. "Do you have steeds or carriages?"

Turning back to face him, I grin wildly and exclaim, "Oh, it's even better than a carriage, Connor. We're going by car!"

* * *

_**Extra A/N: I'm glad you all enjoyed that birthday chapter, the feedback was lovely, thank you for reviewing: ThrillSeeker5, Illusa, Violyss, Meyer331, theHuntress101, Anyahe, Change of Heart-Good and Evil, GenesisinTwenty, Lachy The Nerd, Anonymous.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**It's The Same Old World**

_A/N: I think this chapter was quite anticipated, I hope it lived up to your expectations! Thanks for favouriting, following and reviewing!_

_To NuhaH: Of course I watched Merlin! The feels, I know…But fear not King Arthur shall one day return! Well enough of depressing deaths, I'm glad you liked Haytham' snoring! Yeah Connor doing anything remotely comical is kinda weird…_

_To GenesisInTwenty: YES THE ASIAN SANDAL THING IS REAL! I should know for I am one, you have spotted well, dear reader! Ohh, you are on the ball today, good analysis there! Are you reading my mind? Well find out and see!_

_To Anyahe: Oh darling, don't worry I am also hideous in the morning. Suba is most definitely going to have an interesting time in this chappie! Oh yes, that birthday chapter was great fun to write, thank you for asking!_

_To Illusa: Yeah, it was there to move the plot forward and it's a good thing you liked their little morning squabble! Wait and read!_

_To Change of Heart-Good and Evil: 'Assassins in a car' indeed. Ehehehe_

_To Meyer331: No need for 'milady' but thanks! Yes, you shall see their reactions!_

_To Shadowrunner22: Why hellooo, thank you for such a positive comment and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_To theHuntress101: A brilliant idea but I think perhaps it wouldn't be so severe. See I believe it wouldn't really affect them as they weren't seasick on the ships and as you know Connor is a fine Captain. Thanks for the leaving a hilarious idea though!_

_To darkraistlyn: Oh wait and read, hyuk hyuk hyuk!_

_To Guest: Yes, Haytham's so proper and imagining him in modern clothes is kind of surreal but good to hear I made you laugh! Thanks for leaving your thoughts!_

_To Zelink005 (Guest): So am I, dear reader, so am I._

_To YoungWing4th: Welcome new reader to my fanfic! Thanks for the follow and there is no need for apology dear. It really doesn't matter if you like Connor more than Haytham, I'm not out to tell everybody to love the Georgian Grandmaster, I just want to make you smile or enjoy this silly little story!_

_To Lachy The Nerd: DILF=Dad I'd Like to F**k, a rather coarse acronym and I have no idea where it originated from but it's used here in England a great deal. Ohh, does she appear too much like a maid? It's just because Suba feels obliged to treat them as guests and help them settle into the modern world. Don't worry she won't be too much of a slave in the future chapters, well at least in my mind she isn't. Thanks for letting me know about these things, though! Keep 'em up!_

_To Cora (Guest): M'dear it's good to hear from you again! Well you'll see in this chapter!_

_To Fencing Supplies: Thank you for letting me know that you want Suba and the guys to have definite character developments!_

_To Deception is Deception: Wouldn't we all love to be in Suba's position…_

_To LilyMellarkSalavtore: Love your name by the way! Aww, my dear you are very kind, I don't think my writing has ever been described so imaginatively as yours! I'm thrilled to have encouraged you to write again! Do tell me if you ever upload story, I'd love to read it one day!_

_To LightUpTheNight178: Aww Connor plushie! I want one but a Haytham verison xD_

_To Guest(s): I think you're the same person who has left those short but encouraging reviews. Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter 12: In which we ride for town**

_Yep, so I'm casually about to take an Assassin and his Templar father clothes shopping in 21__st__ century Britain. One of my life dreams is almost complete. _

"A car?"

"What is a car?"

Ignoring these questions, I gently chide the men outside and click open Phillipp, my beloved 'heavenly blue' Volkswagen Beetle Cabriolet. Sure he wasn't brand spanking new, ok he was second-hand (maybe even more) but Phillip was still 'my precious' _(said in Golem's voice)_.

"Is that a car?"

"Yes, that IS most definitely a car." I answer as I lock the front door, turn around and see the two crowding around the vehicle, peering in through the windows. "And he's called Phillipp."

"Who is Phillipp?"Asks Connor confusedly.

Haytham sighs in exasperation. "Phillipp is the car's name!"

The half-Native still appears perplexed. "But why does an inanimate object have a name?"

"Oh my dear boy, it's like when a captain names his ship!" the older man's voice rings with condescension. "Suba, why don't you explain to the lad, here, why you call this car, Phillipp."

"His name's Phillipp because Volkswagen's, the car company, are a German manufacturer so I thought it was fitting to have a German name." I explain patiently once I click open Phillipp.

Connor's brows furrow still yet he doesn't inquire anymore so I go to my seat, twist the keys into the ignition then open the convertible top. The men stand a safe distance away from the car as the roof collapses back and slowly reveals their faces, lit up in wonder.

"Well are you guys going to get in or not?" I demand eagerly as I lean over and open the door on their side before folding the passenger seat to let someone into back.

"Of course we are, Suba. Connor, I suggest you sit behind there and I shall take the seat in the front." Haytham declares assertively, much to my delight.

_I was going to be driving Phillipp with my favourite Grandmaster beside of me! It'll just be like those open top car journeys where the couple enjoy a romantic drive-_

"But I do not want to sit in the back." Whines Connor like a sullen teen.

_Oh no you don't Connor, not today! _

"Connor, just do as your dad says." I snap causing the younger man to frown and his father to smirk. _Ok, that was too harsh, Suba! Good job, you've upset him now._ With an apologetic and softer tone, I add, "Look, you can sit in the front on the way back, alright?"

Connor shrugs and wordlessly clambers into the back seat; I then fix back the passenger seat and beckon Haytham to sit.

"Seatbelts, guys!" I proclaim as I pull the black belt across me. "It's this thing. Yeah, you've got it Haytham, just put it…yup there! Connor, you okay back there?"

"Why will it not release?!" hisses Connor, tugging strenuously at the belt, teeth grit and brows knit. "It resists me!"

_Oh man, it's all going wrong for the Assassin today. God it is so annoying when that happens to you but when it occurs on another person you just have to laugh at their unluckiness._

"It's an 'inanimate' entity boy, you said it yourself." Haytham titters, a smile quivering on his lips. "It can't resist you!"

"Perhaps, father, you yourself could try then!" The son mutters glaring darkly back at his oppressor.

Haytham gestures his hands, raises his brows and confidently smirks. "With pleasure, son. Most assuredly, you shall learn a thing or two from me!"

Leaning over his seat, the older man pulls with one swift motion at the safety belt. There is no reeling of material. Connor stares at his predecessor with a 'I-told-you-so' look. _Oh lord the sass in that face! Can I please commission an artist to paint that expressione as realistically as they can in oil paint?_ The older man purses his lips and tries again, this time yanking it even harder and mumbling some profanities under his breath.

Holding back a grin, I twist myself to face the struggling man. "Haytham, Haytham!" I repeat his name a few times before I finally get his attention. "Just let go of it. There, now let me do it and get this over with already!"

With a loud exhale, Haytham inclines back into his seat but watches as I reach over, gently prising out the belt and click it in place for Connor. "There we go."

Both men's faces show disgust at the simplicity of that achievement and after Connor thanks me tersely, I finally prepare myself for the short drive. The Boston town centre was not too far away from my home so I didn't expect the journey to be too eventful.

"Right, everybody ready?" A nod and murmur of agreement follows. "Atomic batteries to power. Turbines to speed! Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Carefully I back out of the driveway and continue down the street at a fairly low speed. I hope I'm not startling them and take assurance from their child-like expressions as they gawp at our surroundings. _Oh boy, this is not going to last long! _We're heading towards the dual carriageway and the thunderous din of speeding cars is almost threatening.

"How many of these cars are making that God-awful racket?!" exclaims Haytham irritably.

I reply pathetically, "I'm not quite sure."

"Did you not take notice of all the households, Father?" enquires Connor a hint of smugness in his voice. "Nearly every house had a car in front of it. Assuming it belongs to them, it would seem that every family appears to have the car as their favoured mode of transport. So judging from this assumption–"

"That'll be enough, Connor." Haytham interrupts tetchily. _Probably pissed off at his son's Assassin skills, well done Achilles! _

We're now rushing along the busy roads and the wind whips all our hair everywhere. I can picture us from afar: an Asian girl driving with her odd passengers of a half-Native and Caucasian man, all of whose hair is billowing behind their heads majestically as if in a hair advertisement.

"Suba, we're travelling awfully fast." Groans Haytham and I catch sight of his hands clenching the seat so hard his knuckles are white. "I have never even reached these speeds on a horse before, let alone the fastest ships of our era!"

I can't help but smile at Haytham's anxiety. _Aww darling, I wish I wasn't driving so I could rub your back soothingly and maybe even other- Suba, concentrate otherwise you'll get everybody killed because of your filthy thoughts. Out with them now, be gone!_

"Don't worry, Haytham, we're nearly there." I reassure and look up to the rear-view mirror to check on the baby of this little unusual gang.

"CONNOR WHAT THE FUCK ARE DOING?!" I scream and try not to crash by seeing him stand up with his arms widely spread, head tilting to the sky and eyes shut. "CONNOR SIT DOWN! Otherwise I swear I'll stop and leave you here!"

At this Connor snaps open his eyes and for the first time since he's been in our world, smiles. It's an honestly genuine smile; like he's surprised he remembered how, one that radiates freedom and a kind of innocence that would have been lost with the duties of the Brotherhood. _Are those my heart-strings that are being pulled so furiously? Oh Connor, if only you smiled like that more often to brighten up somebody's day… _In turn, this beautiful smile transfigures into a bark of laughter that is almost wolfish in sound as he slides back down into his seat and puts on the seatbelt, this time with no difficulty.

"Suba, this car- no Phillipp is amazing! I felt as if I were flying with the eagles themselves. I wish to do this every day!" Connor exclaims breathlessly, his eyes twinkling in excitement.

Just as I was about to scold him, Haytham gets there before me. "Connor, that was an extremely reckless and foolish thing to do! Do you have any idea how much disquiet you have caused Suba and I. You could have put our lives in danger, imprudent boy! Since you claim to be my son, I shall discipline you as one, Connor you shall not be riding in a car without myself present."

_Oh Papa Kenway, whilst you are extremely more attractive when you're angered, please don't be too harsh on the boy!_

"Woah, ok Haytham, good telling off abilities but I don't think you need to punish him that far!" I interject, feeling bad for the lad and flash a grin at him. "Don't worry, Connor you can still go for a ride when I'm around! It's not that what you did was horrific, just-just wait for me to say when you can do that whilst no one is around!"

He nods then bows his head and solemnly says, "Thank you, Suba and I apologise if you both suffered from my unreasonable actions."

"Meh, seriously Connor, don't worry, besides we're nearly there now!" I call out as we make our way out of the dual carriageway, heading towards the car park.

"You are far too lenient, Suba. How will the boy ever learn if he does not know the severity of his mistake?" Haytham opposes ardently.

_Isn't this just like a cute lil family? The naughty son is Connor, the strict father definitely Haytham and the soft-hearted mother is moi. Suba, what the fuck are you on about? This is not the playground and we are not playing silly children's games!_

"Oh, well yes but…erm, ah here we are!"

Quickly turning into the fairly full car park, I avoid having an argument with the Grandmaster and try to neatly park Phillip into a nice and easy space._ Wow, Suba you are really not helping against the 'Asian's can't drive' notion. _

Once I finally feel happy with my parking, I press a button to close the roof, in case anybody tries to hotwire and steal Phillip. "Righty then, you guys stay here a minute while I get the parking ticket and I'll be right back, ok? Don't move a muscle!"

Taking my purse with me, I sneak a quick glance at the men who've unbelted themselves and lean casually back on their seats before rushing to the ticket meter a couple of feet away.

_Nothing bad is going to happen in this shopping trip, Suba. Relax…deep breaths… Time will fly by quicker than you think, especially when you're with those two!_


End file.
